Kagome:The Rainbow Mermaid Princess
by Goddess Kyoko
Summary: One day when Kagome looks for Inuyasha after he runs off, she gets dragged underwater by mermaids! She learns that when she was younger, she had got chosen to become the one of the mermaid princesses at the age of 16. Will Inuyasha find out? If so how will he react? More importantly, what will Kikyo do to go against her to take him away from Kagome for good? Gladly Continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mermaid Melody

Me: (Smiles at the readers) Welcome to my first story. ^w^

Kagome: (Reads the title) Awesome so I'm a mermaid?

Me: Yup. :3

Inuyasha: Hey, what the hell am I doing here anyway?

Me: (Looks at him) You're here to help me entertain the readers along with Kagome, and so that you could help saying positive things about the story to them.

Inuyasha: Why the hell would I do that? I mean, come on, "Kagome, The Mermaid Princess"? How would she turn into a mermaid in the first place? It's so unrealistic, she's full human for god's sake! If this is your first story you're doing, then you seriously need to give up and not even show the rest of the FIRST chapter for your own sake.

Me: (Twitches a bit as I glare at him trying to restrain myself from launching myself at him and tearing his head off.)

Kagome: (Sees my angry anime mark and says to him.) Inuyasha, sit! (When he falls to the ground, she glares at him.) That's a rude thing to say!

Inuyasha: (Gets his head up with difficulty and looks at her in disbelief) Are you on HER side?

Kagome: (Blinks innocently at him.) No why?

Me: (Laughs my eyes sparkling as I see him on the ground.) Ah, a dream come true, seeing this happen right before my eyes close up. ^w^

Inuyasha: What is **that **supposed to mean?

Me: (Stares at him like he's a complete idiot and says obviously) That you should shut up?

Inuyasha: YOU shut up!

Me: (Gets up in his face and yells back.) No **you**!

Kagome: Both of you shut up! (Says the subjugation word and hits me in the head.)

Inuyasha: (Laughs out when he's able to get his head up) Haha you got yelled and hit at by Kagome! XD

Me: (Smirks at him with a raised eyebrow) So did you.

Inuyasha: (Becomes silent and not able to find a comeback and his dog ears go down) ...

Me: (Smiles at the readers again, enjoying the sweet silence) Hope you enjoy this story. ^w^

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful peaceful sunny morning, or at least would have been if Inuyasha hadn't been caught by Kagome in the forest hugging Kikyo when Kagome had come out tell him that breakfast was ready. Of course then Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Kikyo ran away when she had the chance, because even she got a bit scared when Kagome was mad although she would never admit it out loud. Still on the ground Inuyasha lifted his face up at the sound of running that his dog ears could pick up and seeing Kikyo running he yelled out desperately, "No, wait Kikyo!"

As soon as the spell went off, Inuyasha had immediately got up and tried to race after her, also to try to escape the wrath of the pissed off futuristic sixteen year old miko. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get away in time when Kagome yelled out once again, "Sit!"

Inuyasha probably would have been able to catch up with Kikyo, if Kagome hadn't kept on saying it ten more times, and by the time she was done, Kikyo was already long gone."I can't believe you!" Kagome said to him with a angry anime mark but secretly feeling a bit hurt since he said that he was just going to get some fresh air. And not to mention, angry at herself for believing him so easily, for not being more suspicious of how quickly he had left or knowing of the amount of times that he had been caught alone with Kikyo before this.

"It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha lied. "She appeared out of nowhere and then she started crying! So I just hugged her to get her to calm down." Kagome knew that he was lying to her again by how his dog ears slightly stayed down to his head and the guilty look in his amber eyes. So she just only shook her head at him, saying nothing before storming away back to the hut.

Inuyasha saw that she has just gotten even angrier at him. He really wanted to run after her to apologize, but he didn't want to risk making her more furious than she already was. So he decided to wait for her to calm down before he started on his way back to where he and the others had stayed for the night, not knowing what was going to happen to Kagome, as he searched around once again for Kikyo. Kagome walked back to where Sango and the others were relaxing at. "Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Able to repress the depressed sigh she wanted so badly to just let out, Kagome put on one of her best fake smiles and said,"Oh him? He was just with Kikyo a minute ago."

As soon as Sango and and everybody else heard this, they automatically backed away from her, scared that she was going to explode in anger in a second or two. But when she didn't they sighed in relief and relaxed but felt sorry for her, knowing the feelings she had for him even if she hadn't told them out right about it, the miko's feelings for him were pretty obvious to them. They all then ate breakfast without Inuyasha in silence. Kagome ate her food slower than the others thinking sadly to herself, '_Why? Why would he lie to me again after all we have been through together? Doesn't that count for him at all?_'

After fifteen minutes had passed, and they had all finished breakfast, since Inuyasha still hadn't back, Kagome decided that she was going to try to look for Inuyasha. She walked out of the hut not noticing that she was being warily watched by the others as she excited, and walked back into the forest searching for him. "Inuyasha!" She called out. He wasn't anywhere to be seen in the trees at the side of the hut or the village that they were in so she walked into the forest again. She was going past a big river, when all of sudden, three pairs of hands simultaneously grabbed her ankle and pulled strongly into the deep part of the river which scared her enough to accidentally drop her bow and arrows onto the ground before she fell completely in, leaving her defenseless.

In the ice cold water, she cursed at her stupidity, and struggled to get free, desperately holding her breath, but there was no avail as she was still dragged more down. She opened her eyes to try to at least see who her captors were and saw she was surrounded by…mermaids? They had stopped and had let her go and were smiling pleasantly at her, seeming to have no ill intent for her which made her stop for a moment to look at them with amazement.

"Kagome-sama?" One of the mermaids finally spoke to her with a worried expression. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Another mermaid had spoken to her."This has got to be a dream, right?" Kagome asked, temporarily forgetting the fact that she needed air to breathe and talk, convinced that it wasn't real that she was dreaming a crazy dream that just seemed scarily realistic. "I must be asleep, mermaids are not real. I'm not a princess either so this is definitely just a dream." All of the other mermaids looked very confused.

Another one of the confused mermaids said to her," But Kagome-sama, you **are **a mermaid." Now Kagome was confused. "Huh?" Then the thought finally occurred to her that if this wasn't really a dream, she was talking normally underwater without any trouble..something was very wrong with that.

She looked at herself then she gasped when she saw something unbelievable. She had a rainbow shimmering mermaid tail which had replaced her human legs!

To be continued...

Thank you for reading the first chapter, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome: The Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Me: I still kinda feel bad for Inuyasha after all the "sit"commands...(Mumbles under my breath) but only kinda.

Inuyasha: (Walks up) What did you say, stupid author?

Me: (Smiles innocently at him) Nothing. What makes you think I said something? :3

Inuyasha: I know you said something! Do you WANT to die? (Smiles very evilly, as he starts to unsheathe his sword, Tetsusaiga)

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: (Falls to the ground immediately on his face.)

Me: Thank you, Kagome. He was being very annoying and childish. ^w^

Inuyasha: (Mumbles under his breath into the crater) Look who's talking!

Kagome: You're welcome. I just wanted to say **SIT** to him again! (Of course when Kagome says "sit" again, Inuyasha goes down again.)

Inuyasha: ...Did you say "sit" again on purpose or was it an accident, Kagome?

Kagome: (Tells him the truth) It was pretty much on purpose.

Inuyasha: You two idiots are really starting to make me angry!

Kagome: Inuyasha… (Says very sweetly with her teeth gritted and has a fake smile)

Me: Oh no, now you've done it!

Inuyasha: Shut up, I don't need **you** to tell me that! (Looks back at Kagome and says cautiously) What?

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (Falls over)

Me: (Looks at him in disbelief.) Apparently Inuyasha you **did. **When a girl looks like that and says your name that way, you DON'T say "What?" You RUN away before she gets the chance to kill you! Now let's get back to the story.

Last time: She looked at herself. Then she gasped when she saw something unbelievable. She had a rainbow shimmering mermaid tail which had replaced her human legs!

Chapter 2

Kagome was still shocked from the fact that she was a mermaid. So she asked for the last time, for her own sake, "I really am a mermaid?" Now all the mermaids looked even more confused like they had expected her to already know. They said at the same time, "Yes, Kagome-sama."

'_This isn't a dream_,' Kagome realized. _'I really am a mermaid!' _Then, she saw something else she had not realized before. Her beautiful raven black hair was even more beautiful than before. Her hair in the sunlight, had a brighter shine on it, and it had also grown to almost as long as her waist.

(Back to Inuyasha)

While all this was happening, Inuyasha was still looking for Kikyo, and after what seemed like and he couldn't find her, he finally gave up and ran back to to the hut that they were all staying in currently.

As soon as Inuyasha walked in, he was bombarded with glares from everybody else, even Kirara.

"W-What did I do?" Inuyasha was getting a little scared now. Sango, who was even more angrier than the others, asked, "Where did you go to thirty minutes ago?" "Um..I was just getting some fresh air. Why?" He hoped that Kagome hadn't gotten to them first then angrily went back home and that they haven't already guessed what had happened. But for course him, he had no such kind of luck.

Miroku suddenly hit Inuyasha's face with his staff, not too hard to knock him out but hard enough to give him a bruise on the face. "...Grrr why you-!" Then Shippo exclaimed, "You liar! You went after Kikyo again didn't you? This is the THIRD time you went after her!..." Then he mumbled under his breath seeming to forget about Inuyasha's ears, "Not that I'm surprised."

Inuyasha then gave him a punch that was harder then usual. Then as Shippo was yelling at him at how much that hurt, he interrupted him by asking them all, "Hey, where is Kagome anyway?"

Sango said, "She was here fifteen minutes ago but then ran off on her own looking pretty sad. I wonder.." She glared and said to him accussingly, "what made her run off in the first place."

Feeling guilty and nervous from everyone's anger, Inuyasha then decided that he would look for Kagome so that he could try apologizing to her. So he started off by looking in the forest following her scent...

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome finally fully realized that it wasn't a dream. So she decided to ask some questions while the other mermaids were still there to explain.

"Why did you drag me underwater?" Kagome was still pretty confused over that.

"Well, we got orders from Aqua-" Just when one of the mermaids was going to answer her question, a bright light came out of nowhere, and landed on Kagome's hand.

The second the light touched her hand, it went even brighter at first, but then went away. Curious, Kagome looked at where the light had touched her.

When the light had touched her hand, a beautiful necklace had appeared onto her palm. It was a sea-shell shaped necklace that had the colors of the rainbow. It also had a shinning white glow around it. A deep but unknown instinct within her compelled her to put it on. With a thought that her instincts hadn't failed her yet, she pushed up her hair, hard enough for it to go all the way in the air then to float down slowly all around her. And while her hair floated down, she had managed to have enough time to clasp it around her neck.

Kagome finished putting on the necklace and the white glow disappeared. She realized that the mermaids had been watching her the whole time, she blushed a bit feeling self conscious and then repeated her question from before.

The same mermaid, who was going to answer her question before getting interrupted by the sudden and distracting appearance of her necklace, attempted to explain again, "Because Aqua Regina-sama has asked us all personally to bring you down here and told us to tell you that she and the other mermaid princesses will arrive in a hour."

"Who is Aqua Regina-sama?" For some reason to her own surprise, Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sound of the name.

Another one of the mermaids answered her question. "Aqua Regina-sama is our goddess of the sea."

Kagome was about to ask a bit more about Aqua Regina-sama, but then suddenly she started to hear mermaids screaming from far away.

"Somebody, help us!" The screaming mermaids sounded like they were coming closer and closer.

As soon as the screaming mermaids saw Kagome, they swam very quickly to her, and begged for her help, "Kagome-sama, please help us! There is a giant sea monster that is trying to destroy the Rainbow Kingdom! The monster is also trying to eat the mermaids!" The mermaids looked so worried and pleading that Kagome wanted to somehow to find a way to help them even if she didn't know any of them yet.

"I will help you! Lead the way!" All of the mermaid servants showed Kagome the way to the hidden Rainbow Kingdom. Then as soon as they reached their destination, Kagome saw the sea monster that was trying to attack the kingdom.

It was as giant as the mermaids had described it. It was a killer shark that had sharp gleaming white teeth and was indeed trying to shatter the barrier so that it could terrorize everybody past it who were frightened but when they saw Kagome, they whispered among themselves, seeming to have some hope after all.

Luckily, to Kagome's relief, the shark hadn't been able to break down the barrier yet. But unfortunately for her, as soon as the shark saw her, it ferociously attacked her. It was able to give her a bleeding cut on her arm with it's teeth and it then slammed down into her making her crash hard into the ground with a cry out of pain.

"Kagome-sama!" The mermaids were watching the fight between the giant shark and Kagome with fear and concern in their eyes.

Most mermaids that were near Kagome and the ones that were hiding behind the barrier were confused and worried about Kagome not yet transforming to teach that monster a lesson. One of the mermaid women who was more observant than the others remembered that Kagome had no idea how to transform so she shouted to Kagome," Kagome-sama! Open your necklace, and then you will be able to transform and defeat it, trust me!"

Kagome hesitated whether to trust the mermaid or not. When she saw the shark was about to give her another attack, she decided to at least give it a chance for she had no choice.

She got ready to lift up the lid of her necklace and asked herself if it would really work..

To be Continued…

Hope you liked it, Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome: The Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Inuyasha: Jeez, took you long enough!

Me: But I didn't know what to write until today.

Inuyasha: Yeah right!

Me: Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me! Can you do the honors?

Kagome: Sure. Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: (Falls over on the ground) Owch!

Me: You've learned that you can never insult the author, right?

Inuyasha: Nope, not at all, stupid.

Me: (Angry anime mark) Kagome…

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Ow! What did you do that for, you idiot?!

Me: Uh, oh! (Thinks, 'Strike one Inuyasha!')

Inuyasha: (Glares at me) Now what are you blabbering about?

Me: It looks like Kagome wants to hurt you, really bad.

Inuyasha: What are you talking about? (Looks at Kagome very nervously)

Kagome: … (Gives him a death glare and an evil smile)

Inuyasha: Uh, oh!

Me: See?

Inuyasha: Shut up, will you? (Tries to run away from Kagome)

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: Ow! What did I do wrong?

Kagome: You called me stupid, and I don't like that. So.. (Looks at me, asking) Do you have any ideas to torture him in any way?

Me: Sure. Let's give him a really bad haircut!

Inuyasha: No, I'm never going to let you near my hair, you idiots!

Me: (Thinks, 'Strike two Inuyasha!')

Kagome: Sounds like a great idea! (Looks at Inuyasha and says to him) I'm not very good at giving hair cuts to certain half-demons, just to let you know!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to call you an idiot it just slipped out because it was true!

Kagome: … (Looks even more evil than before!)

Me: Oh no, now you've done it, and even **worse** than last time! What an idiot!

Inuyasha: I thought I told you to shut up! (Looks at Kagome again)

Kagome: (Still glaring at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Tries to run away)

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: (Yells at her again as his face is deep in the ground) I told you, I'm not going to let you cut my hair you idiot!

Me: (Yells in Inuyasha's face) Strike three, and you're out!

Kagome and Inuyasha: What the heck/hell are you talking about?

Me: Nothing! Kagome, I've got an even better idea of how to torture him.

Kagome: (Gets a little excited) What is it?

Me: Why don't we just make him bald?

Inuyasha: No!

Kagome: That's an even better idea! (Her eyes gleam dangerously)

Inuyasha: Please, don't do this to me!

Me: (Says with an evil laugh to him) You could have avoided the fate of being bald, would have even have a decent amount of hair left for it to all grow back in no time at all...but you just had to ruin even that didn't you? (Looks at Kagome) Shall we?

Kagome: Yes we shall! (Laughs so evilly that his heart actually skips a beat from the terror from it)

Inuyasha: ...(Tries to run away again)

Me: (Tackles him and says to Kagome) I'll hold him down, will you do the honors of making him bald? ;3

Kagome: Gladly. (Takes the razor from me and starts to shave his head)

Inuyasha: No! (Starts to scream like a girl.)

Me: (Looks down at him with a sweet smile) Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll both make sure that you don't have any more hair forever and ever.. (Keeps on repeating 'forever', releasing my true evil face)

Kagome: (Joins in and keeps saying it with me just as evilly in her own way)

Me and Kagome: (After a whole two minutes of saying it, we both stop and laugh simultaneously)

Inuyasha: (Is sobbing as all his hair is slowly being shaved off)

Me: (Looks at the readers as I'm holding him down, and smiles nonchalantly) Let's get back to the chapter! ^w^

Last time: Kagome hesitated whether to trust the mermaid or not. When she saw the shark was about to give her another attack, she decided to at least give it a chance for she had no choice.

She got ready to lift up the lid of her necklace and asked herself if it would really work…

Chapter 3

It had been already six minutes and Inuyasha still was following her scent. '_She must have walked a long way._' So then, finally he reached where her scent had ended, which was before a river but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw the teenage miko's bow and arrows just scattered on the ground at the edge. He thought that maybe Naraku had dragged her underwater and was probably trying to kill her right now!

Just the thought of it made him quickly jump into the river and swim around very quickly, holding his breath, determined to find her.

Inuyasha just hoped that Kagome was alright and that he could get to her in time, '_Kagome, wait for me alright? I'm coming to save you!'_

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome opened the necklace and asked herself if she could really transform.

The second that the necklace opened, a rainbow pearl magically came out and turned in a microphone with the pearl in it. She then found herself yelling out as soon as she has it in her grasp, "Rainbow Pearl Voice!" And that's when she started to transform!

It was also when Inuyasha had seen everything. As he was continuing to swim around, Inuyasha was feeling pretty confused and frustrated now for he had followed her scent exactly by going into the river and had swam all around it, but where was Kagome?

Rainbow lights and then a girl with long hair that was floating with her back turned towards him at a big yet not too far distance to see then caught his attention. He was about to swim up to her and demand her attention but then he stopped where he was, behind a huge rock underwater when she yelled out, with abnormally to him as he heard her having no trouble having her voice clear and heard with obvious power put into her words, " Rainbow Pearl Voice!" Then as she transformed, he then noticed that her mermaid tail that was helping her float was turning back to human legs.

_'Wait, mermaid tail? Mermaids doesn't exist..' _

he thought at first, but he then noticed the others that were by the girl and all the others behind the gate watching the girl who had now fully transformed, and still wanted to see what would happen so he remained where he was.

Kagome felt a deep feeling of warmth within and she closed her eyes thinking about the feeling as her clothes then turned into a shinning beautiful white gown with red ribbons tied around her waist. Her hair was shining a bit more and had two fresh looking red roses remaining on the sides of her hair.

Also her mermaid tail had turned back to her own feet but had these stylish silver shoes on them, she noted then to her shock and disbelief as she opened her eyes that she apparently now didn't need the ground in order to stand still in the air of the water. Lastly, on her hands were two gloves that had a similar white glow to the full moon.

A moment after she had finished transforming, a rainbow light came from the microphone and surrounded her with it like a barrier would and felt like.

Kagome felt relieved that she was now protected by the shark but also proud of herself of being able to transform after all.

Then she heard a voice inside her head. _'Kagome-sama. This is your stage you have to sing now!'_ "What, who are you?" Kagome was starting to get a little scared until she heard music playing from somewhere.

It felt as if she either had heard this song before or it was deja vu. Then she said these very strange but familiar words that were deeply embedded in her heart, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!"

That's when Kagome sang out,

"The rainbow wind blows, at a far off coast.

Before dawn, a melody rang out.

This is a very nostalgic song.

The birds fly towards the eastern sky.

So escape to the treasured island using this shortcut..."

While she was singing, her heart felt warmer and lighter, and her singing surprisingly sounded way better than the last time her friends had dragged her to the karaoke place to hang out.

Just when she was a little more than halfway through, the giant killer shark had disappeared.

So Kagome stopped singing and noticed that the mermaids were clapping for her. Kagome smiled brightly but also said with modestly to their applause, "Thank you!"

Inuyasha had witnessed the transformation and the singing with nothing but shock and awe at the sight that he never knew until now that existed in the world that he lived in.

By now, he had pinched his arm hard at least three times so he knew that it wasn't a dream. But Inuyasha, right after the song, needed air so he almost reluctantly left from watching this go on in front of the kingdom and broke through the surface of the river. Climbing out of it onto the ground where he lay unmoving breathing for air and calming his racing heart rate into a steady one.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, not even caring anymore if the first thing she would do if she was back safely with him and the others was to sit him. Then that's when he realized something about the transforming mermaid that he saw that made him abruptly jump back into it and swim as fast as he could to the same direction he came, the place where not too long ago he saw the mysterious mermaid. But the palace and the mermaids had somehow all vanished in the short amount of time he left.

Growling under his breath, he again got up out of the river went onto the ground, standing this time examining the river and thinking, '_That mermaid's hair looked almost as long and like Kikyo's hair! But there was no way that Kikyo could be her since she's just a miko. But if it wasn't her...then who could it be?' _He left to go head back to the hut, just in case in the time he was gone searching for her, Kagome had already came back and was just waiting for him with the others.

After she had transformed back to her previous mermaid form, Kagome still had a lot questions about newly discovered herself that she was practically dying to ask but one of the servants let her know as the gate opened for her and the others smiled thankfully before leaving to go back to their duties, "Aqua Regina-sama and the other mermaid princesses should now be here shortly Kagome-sama."

So she agreed that she would stay and wait there to meet them and then she would ask them all her questions then with hopefully most of them answered.

While she was waiting for them, Kagome explored her own palace and found out that there were so many rooms around, went through the throne room where a seat was there in bright gold, the mermaid servants told her it was hers if she wanted to sit down now but she kindly refused and went on to look and see the other rooms.

To her embarrassment, all of the mermaids that she passed bowed to her in respect.

Then while exploring, she discovered that there was also a library in her palace.

So she decided that she would spend a little bit of her time in here. She looked to see if there were any books about Aqua Regina. She was surprised when there were only three books in a huge library but none about the history of the princesses who ruled before her. (A/N: Lol, a library underwater, wouldn't the books be all soaked and ruined? Just saying.. alright back to the story. XD)

Before she could even read the titles of the books, a mermaid came to tell her that everybody would arrive in a minute.

When she heard this, she rushed back into the throne room and ignoring the gold seat that was hers she stood in front of it, waiting.

Sure enough they came through the doorway to greet her. It was easy to differ the goddess of sea from the other mermaid princesses but she was impressed by how similarly beautiful yet very unique they all looked, she came out of her thoughts and observation, seeing that they were all waiting for her to say something.

Kagome said shyly, "Um, hi my name is Kagome." When everybody started to smile warmly and reassuringly at her, Kagome felt a bit relieved.

Having a strange but strong feeling that they would somehow know what she was talking about, she asked a question that she was wondering the most at that moment the first time she saw them,"Why do I feel as if I have seen you all before when we just met today?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Bald Inuyasha: Why did you two have to shave my head?

Me: Because you called Kagome an idiot 3 times. (Trying not to laugh but fails completely)

Bald Inuyasha: No, it was because you had to suggest that to Kagome! And stop laughing, or else!

Me: Or else, what? Are you going to have one of your fits? (Laughs even harder.)

Bald Inuyasha: Are you forgetting that I can kill you with my sword? (Unsheathes Tetsusaiga.)

Me: Kagome, Inuyasha is being very violent with his sword, **again!**

Kagome: Sit!

Bald Inuyasha: (Forgets about what happened last time and yells) Kagome, will you stop being such an idiot!

Me: Oh, no!

Bald Inuyasha: Now what's wrong?

Me: Did you forget what happened last time? (Points to Kagome)

Bald Inuyasha: What? (Looks at Kagome very slowly.)

Kagome: … (Does not say anything, just smiles evilly at Inuyasha)

Bald Inuyasha: Oh, man! (Tries to run away)

Me: (Tackles him and says) Don't you know by now, that **every time **you try to run away, you fail completely?

Bald Inuyasha: Will you just shut up?!

Me: Whatever. Anyway, if I were you, I would worry more about what Kagome is going to do to you!

Bald Inuyasha: Just get off of me!

Me: Fine. (Gets off of him)

Bald Inuyasha: (Turns over to Kagome and asks) Now what are you going to do to me?

Kagome: (Just glares at Inuyasha and asks me) Do you have another idea?

Me: Sure, why don't we make him do dog tricks for us?

Kagome: Cool!

Bald Inuyasha: There is no way, that you can make me do dog tricks for you two!

Me: Oh, yes there is! (Whispers to Kagome for a minute.)

Kagome: Really? That's all I have to do?

Me: It will work, trust me. (Gives her a watch, a dog treat and a stick)

Kagome: (Waves the clock in front of Inuyasha) You will do as I command. (Puts the clock away then says in a very sweet voice) Inyasha, fetch boy! (Throws the stick)

Bald Inuyasha: Do you two think I'm stupid? Look, I told you that there is no w- (Kagome interrupts by snapping her fingers, then suddenly, Inuyasha barks, and then runs after the stick, very eagerly.)

Kagome: (When Inuyasha gives her the stick, she says) Good boy Inuyasha! (Gives him a dog treat.)

Bald Inuyasha: (Eats the dog treat, and then looks at Kagome for another trick that he could do with big sparkling eyes and a happy smile.)

Kagome: (Looks at Inuyasha and then asks me) What else can he do?

Me: He could do anything. Like for example he can dance.

Kagome: (Says evilly) This is going to be fun!

Me: I know, right?

Kagome: Right! Do you have a radio, some Cd's, and a video recorder that can't break easily?

Me: Sure I do! (Hands her everything.)

Kagome: My plan to torture him has changed. Do you know what I'm going to do to him now?

Me: What?

Kagome: You'll see!

(14 minutes later)

Me: (Laughing so hard.) That was so funny, good idea!

Kagome: (Laughing just as hard.) I know, right?

Me: Right, now what are we going to do with the video?

Kagome: We can put it on YouTube so that everybody can watch it!

Me: Good idea, let's not try to wake up Inuyasha until **after** we put it on the Internet.

Kagome: Agreed.

Last time: Having a strange but strong feeling that they would somehow know what she was talking about, she asked a question that she was wondering the most at that moment the first time she saw them,"Why do I feel as if I have seen you all before when we just met today?"

Chapter 4

It has been one minute since Kagome had asked that question and she was still waiting for a answer for her question from anybody who was in front of her.

Then the one who must have been Aqua Regina-sama walked up to Kagome. Aqua Regina was wearing a beautiful white dress, had incredible shining gold hair, and had a small crown on her head, she was the only one without a tail, yet she moved gracefully without much trouble in the water towards her as if the the water all around her was guiding her.

"You have seen us a long time ago." Aqua Regina smiled very warmly at her.

When she saw that Kagome was looking confused, she said, "Maybe, if you hear the mermaid princesses' names, you could remember where you have seen us all."

So, Kagome nodded and asked," Will you please tell me your names then?" When they heard her politeness, they smiled and then told them their names.

The pink one was Luchia, orange was Seira, yellow was Coco, green was Rina, blue was Hanon, dark blue was Noelle, and lastly, purple was Karen.

Kagome thought that their names were lovely and that they somehow suited them but so far, she couldn't remember when she had seen them. Aqua Regina suggested, "Think a bit harder, you'll remember." Kagome did exactly that, looking at them, studying them all more closely and then a memory finally came in her mind and she held her forehead as she got lost into it.

(Flashback)

Kagome was about four years old, when they had first met. Her mother and father had taken her to the beach that day. Kagome was playing in the shore of the ocean, when all of a sudden, a huge wave went towards her then dragged her back her back, down into the middle of the ocean.

Her parents were calling her name frantically and trying to go after her but a wave seemed to constantly hold them back from going after her too far. Kagome tried to frantically swim to the surface but couldn't.

She discovered that she could somehow breathe underwater and was confused. That's when seven beautiful mermaids swam up to her, one of them, the pink one picking her up.

They all took her over to a big rainbow kingdom, where many of the servants opened the gate and smiled reassuringly to a young amazed Kagome. And a person with long blond hair that looked like a goddess was standing in front of the gold throne.

Then the mysterious person spoke to her gently and kind, "What is your name young one?" Kagome shyly and nervously replied to the beautiful kind sea lady, "Kagome." "What a wonderful name, Kagome."

Kagome beamed happily at the compliment and listened to her as she then went in front of her and picked her up, setting her with care onto the tall throne. "Kagome, you are chosen to become the rainbow mermaid princess. We are all now at the kingdom that you will inherit when you get older." Kagome looked around in awe at the beautiful place, finding it extremely hard to believe that it would all be hers someday.

Then goddess like person continued to speak, explaining further,"You are not a true mermaid princess yet. When you are sixteen, we will meet again, and then you will go through the transformation."

She told her their names," The pink mermaid is Luchia, the orange, is Seira, the yellow, is Coco, the green is Rina, the blue one is Hanon, the dark blue is Noelle, and the purple one is Karen. And mine is Aqua Regina, the goddess of the sea. But promise us that you will not tell anybody that you are going to be a mermaid princess."

Kagome promised and then Aqua Regina called a dolphin, named Blaze, to give Kagome a ride back up to her parents. They all gave her a hug, and the other mermaids who must have been the servants bowed in respect. All of them saw her off with a smile, when Kagome looked back and waved.

When Kagome's parents saw that she was riding on Blaze, they screamed her name with joy and then swam to her, not even waiting for Blaze and Kagome to swim toward them to the shore.

(Present)

"I have remembered when we have met!" Kagome was excited that she was able to remember them all. "Good for you." Then Kagome came up with another question she would definitely need to know, "What does a mermaid princess do?"

Luchia answered," You have to learn how to put up powerful barriers, how to heal huge cuts, and a lot of other things."

Then Aqua Regina said,"You also have to learn how to summon things but you'll learn that another time. Oh, and you'll have to meet your guardian, Blaze." Blaze swam in, in her same dolphin form as it was in the past. "It's you again!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes, Kagome-sama, I'm going to be your protector from now on. I can turn into any shape or form, which is why I got the honor of guarding you." Then Blaze turned into her human form, and bowed low in front of Kagome. "I promise that I will always protect you."

"Thank you, Blaze! Well, I'd better get going. My friends are probably worried about me but it really was nice to have met you all again." Kagome wanted to go back to her other friends, not to tell them what happened of course, but just to be back with them.

"Alright. We will meet again, when your necklace glows. When your necklace glows, you'll just have to be somewhere by yourself in the water, and summon Blaze by snapping your fingers, alright?"

"Alright, well, bye everybody." Everybody smiled while Kagome swam away.

(Back to Inuyasha and the others)

When he walked in, he was glared by everybody again. Nope, guess she wasn't there at all. Shippo asked," Where is Kagome?"

"I looked for her about two hours but still couldn't find her." Shippo then yelled," You jerk! I bet that you were Kikyou with AGAIN, and weren't looking for her at all! You two timing-" Inuyasha hit him in the head really hard before he could finish that insult.

Then Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent.

"Kagome is coming, I can smell her scent." Everybody sighed with relief, hearing that piece of good news. But when Kagome walked in, they gasped when they saw the deep cuts on her left arm and right leg.

"What happened to you?" Sango was now even angrier at Inuyasha as she ran immediately to get Kagome's first aid kit for her wounds. '_Dang, I should have probably asked one of them to heal my wounds!' _Kagome remembered her promise from the past, and believed that she shouldn't tell them yet at that time either so she said, "I got attacked by a demon but I managed to purify him." "But how did you do that without yo-" Inuyasha paused when he also noticed that Kagome had her bow and quiver with her. '..._What? How could she have her weapon and arrows when I found it right near the river?!' _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's worried voice got him out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?" Looking more closely at her, Inuyasha noticed something else. It was a new kind of necklace that Kagome was wearing, along with the small bottle of the jewel shards,"Where did you get that necklace?"

Kagome replied to him, looking perfectly honest to the others but he knew Kagome now for one year so he was able to see that she was nervous, "I found it where I was walking. Why?" For some reason, Inuyasha felt as if Kagome was hiding something but he didn't know exactly what yet.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Inuyasha: Why the hell is there a video on YouTube of me dancing all of the dances that I wouldn't be caught dead dancing? (Looking at his computer with a horrified expression on his face)

Me: (Laughs and laughs like crazy)

Kagome: (Laughs just as hard, but rolls on the ground while she's laughing.)

Inuyasha: Why are you two idiots laughing? And more importantly, why am I doing the CARAMELDANSEN with my TONGUE hanging out?!

Me: (Laughs and then says) Wow, 34,000 viewers already! And it hasn't even been two days yet!

Kagome: There's even 10,000 comments! That's a victory for us!

Me: You bet it is, high-five! (Gets a high five from her.)

Inuyasha: So you two morons did this!

Me: Lucky for you, Sango and the others didn't see it, _**yet**_. (Remembers something important) Oh yeah!

Kagome: What?

Me: We have a guest today! ^w^ (Fireworks go on and off in the air!)

Kagome: (Very exited.) Who is it?

Me: It's Shippo!

Kagome: Yay, Shippo's coming here?

Inuyasha: (Looks disappointed) Oh, I thought that the visitor would be Kikyo.

Me: (Shakes my head thinking, '_Lol, Typical air headed Inuyasha_!')

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit! (Thinking, _'Inuyasha you idiot_!')

Inuyasha: (Falls to the ground and then yells) Kagome, why are you such- (Stops talking when Kagome gives him a glare that he knows **too **well by now.)

(There's a knock at the door)

Me: (Opens the front door) Kagome, Shippo's here!

Shippo: Kagome! (Leaps at her)

Kagome: Shippo! (Hugs Shippo)

Inuyasha: Well, well, if it isn't the little brat!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Me: (Whispers to Shippo evilly) Or should I say, **Bald **Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hey, I heard that!

Shippo: What are you talking about? (Looks at Bald Inuyasha and then starts laughing harder than me and Kagome did.)

Inuyasha: Ugh, I'm surrounded by three **idiots**! (Hits Shippo in the head really hard.)

Shippo: Ow!

Me: (Thinks, 'Look out Inuyasha, I have a plan.' Hey, Inuyasha! Do you really think that we all are idiots? Even **Kagome**?

Inuyasha: (Doesn't know what he's saying.) Yes I think that you are **all** idiots!

Kagome: Ahem!

Shippo: Uh, oh!

Me: That's exactly what I thought before!

Inuyasha: Will you two shut up?

Me: (Whispers to Shippo) That's exactly what he told me to do.

Inuyasha: Shut up, seriously! (Looks back at the very mad Kagome.)

Kagome: You know what...I'm not even going to say it.

Inuyasha: What? O-O

Me: What? O-O

Shippo: What? o_o

Kagome: Is it really that much of a surprise?

Me, Shippo, and Bald Inuyasha: Yup!

Kagome: I'm not going to say it, because, I get to torture you anyway! (Looks at me and asks) What do you plan to do to him this time?

Inuyasha: I knew that it was too good to be true... T-T

Me: Bald Inuyasha, watch Shippo while me and Kagome speak privately.

Inuyasha: Stop calling me bald!

Me: But Bald Inuyasha, you are bald!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Me: Whatever!

Me: (Puts a big bubble around me and Kagome and speaks for a couple of minutes.) *Inuyasha can't hear us.*

Kagome: Oh my god, I never would have thought of that! You get awesomely EVIL ideas.

Me: That's not all, I'll have you and Shippo do it in the chapter too!

Kagome: Awesome idea, friend!

Me: No problem! Let's get Shippo in the bubble too, so that we can fill him in on what he's going to do.

Kagome: Agreed!

(Shippo appears in the bubble.)

Shippo: Why am _I_ in the bubble?

Me: Because we both have a plan that needs your help. What do you say? You can get back at Inuyasha for what he said. And not only over here but in the chapter as well.

Shippo: I'll do it! :D

Me and Kagome: (Hugs Shippo then says) Thank you!

(4 minutes later)

Shippo: (Laughing and laughing.) That's awesome, I wish I could have thought of that! Do you really think that it will work?

Me: Oh trust me, it will absolutely, positively work. And you have the sound of Kagome's voice, so what could go wrong?

Kagome: Aright, let's do this!

Me: Alright! (Opens bubble and we all step out)

Kagome: (Points at me and says to Bald Inuyasha) Thanks to her, we got another plan to torture you. We are not sure if it's going to work but for the fun of it, we are going to try it!

Inuyasha: Uh, oh!

Me: Shippo's going to transform into Kagome, and tell you to S-I-T!

Inuyasha: (His fear goes away, as he really believes that it won't work) Ha, I'd like to see you try, you idiots!

Kagome: Perhaps you have forgotten that I'm right _**here**_!

Inuyasha: Damn!

Me: Why do you keep on forgetting stuff,** Bald** Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Cut it out!

Kagome: Shippo, transform!

Shippo: Okay! (Transforms into Kagome form)

Me and Kagome: Yay!

Inuyasha: So, now what? Try it you little runt!

Sagome: (With Kagome's voice) Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: (Falls to the ground) H-how the hell are you able to do that?!

Sagome: Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, **Siit!**

Inuyasha: (Laying in a medium deep crater) Oh, well. At least Kagome isn't saying it too.

Kagome: **Siitt!**

Sagome:** Sit!**

Inuyasha: (Now laying in a large crater) ..I guess I spoke too soon.

Me: Yup.

Inuyasha: Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!

Me: Kagome, Sagome….

(Inuyasha braces himself)

Me: (Smiles normally) How about we play a game? :3

Inuyasha: Huh? (Thinks, '_Oh shit!...Well maybe if I'm lucky, or if God pities me, it has nothing to do with me!'_)

Me: (Keeps smiling) And of course it has everything to do with Inuyasha! ^w^

Inuyasha: (Mumbles incoherently to himself) Nah, God must hate me.

Me: (Continues) The person who can yell "sit" the loudest wins.

Kagome and Sagome: (Looks at each other smirking) Let's play!

Kagome: (Starts off) INUYASHA SIT!

Sagome: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!**

Kagome: **SITTTTTT!**

Inuyasha: (Sobs as he continues to painfully go more into the ground)

Me: (After ten minutes, I blow my whistle) Time! (Smiles at them) Good job Kagome and Sagome! ^w^

Inuyasha: (His face still into the ground, he mumbles weakly) Who's Sagome?

Me: Sagome is Shippo that's that's transformed into Kagome, Bald Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Gets himself off the ground and glares at them from the twenty foot crater) Stop calling me that! If time could come back, I would make sure that I would have never met **either **of you!

Kagome: (Nods to Sagome)

Sagome: (Nods to Kagome)

Kagome and Sagome: **SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!**

Inuyasha: (Asks himself one very good question) Why me?

Me: Oh, don't worry. It's going to be in the chapter too! ^w^

Inuyasha: Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Last time: Kagome replied to him, looking perfectly honest to the others but he knew Kagome now for one year so he was able to see that she was nervous, "I found it where I was walking. Why?" For some reason, Inuyasha felt as if Kagome was hiding something but he didn't know exactly what yet.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on it, but he noticed that Kagome was very distant, since what had happened yesterday.

She looked as if she was waiting for something to happen. He also noticed that she kept on looking at the necklace that she found. Something told him that something had happened to her that she was trying to hide from everyone.

He meant to ask her nicely but instead this came out in his frustration and confusion," Hey, what's wrong, wench?" Then Kagome yelled," Don't call me a wench!" Then Inuyasha accidentally said in his anger," Wench, wench, wench! What are you going to do about it?"

The second, he saw one of Kagome's death glares, he knew that he probably just made the one of the biggest mistakes in his life..not that he didn't do that often. To his surprise, Kagome just sighed and then said," You know what? I'm not even going to say it."

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked along with everybody else. Usually Kagome told him to sit at least ten through twenty times. Then Kagome smiled brightly and said," I'm not going to say it but someone ELSE is with me."

Then she picked up Shippo and left to talk to him privately where he couldn't hear their discussion. '_Calm down, there's __**no**__ way, that somebody else could tell me other than Kagome to sit,_' Inuyasha told himself. But unfortunately for him, he didn't know it was really going to happen.

When Kagome walked up to him, he braced himself for her wrath. To his surprise, it has been one minute and he didn't hear Kagome say anything. He opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was grinning really big.

'_Something's up'_, he told himself. When he was about to question her, Kagome gave him a small kiss on the cheek!

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were now reallyshocked. The Kagome they knew, would **never **kiss Inuyasha! (Well at least not while Kagome was mad and with happened with Kikyo yesterday.) "K-Kagome! What did you just do? He stuttered out in shock and embarrassment.

Then Kagome stepped back a couple of steps to his confusion but then quickly he saw why.

The **real** Kagome came out her hiding place and said," Inuyasha, I see that you have met Sagome." When she saw that Inuyasha was hopelessly confused, she grinned and said to him," Sagome is Shippo disguised as me!"

It took a minute for everybody to realize what just happened. Then when the minute had passed, everybody except Inuyasha laughed. Even Kirara had a smile on her small face.

Inuyasha immediately wiped it off as best as he could then cautiously asked Kagome" Is that all you asked Shippo to do?" Kagome grinned even bigger and said,"Nope, like I said before, I'm not going to say it. Sagome is going to do it withme!"

Then Inuyasha found himself saying," You have to be a _**total**_idiot to believe that!" When Kagome was grinning even bigger, this made him even more nervous. _'Ah crap, you just goaded her to actually try it, way to go!'_

"If you don't believe what I saying, then I'll have Sagome demonstrate. Sagome…" As soon as, Kagome motions for Sagome to say it, Sagome says with Kagome's voice," Inuyasha, how could you call me a wench? **Sit **boy!"

Inuyasha didn't really think that it could happen. First he was standing and then second that Sagome finished what he said, Inuyasha somehow ended up on the ground.

Sagome said," Wow, it really works?" Then Kagome said," I told you that it would. Hey, that looked like fun. Do you mind if I do it with you?"

_'Please say no, please say no!' _

Inuyasha prayed to himself even though he knew that he had no hope. Kagome saw that on him and said cheerfully to Sagome, "Of course you can! Let's do it together!"

Then they turned to Inuyasha and said at the same time said,**" **Sit! Sit! Sit, boy!"In a couple of sits alone, Inuyasha was laying face-down in a medium-deep crater.

Then Inuyasha did something that he didn't usually do. He begged," Please, don't say it again!" Now everybody was shocked, now they've seen everything. Inuyasha was practically begging on his knees to Kagome! To his surprise, Kagome said," Alright."

Then Shippo said," Well, why should I quit? This is too much fun! Sit!" After Inuyasha fell to the ground again, Kagome said to Sagome," Isn't it obvious? I'm only stopping because I feel sorry for him. ..Besides we can do it again anytime either one of us need revenge."

Sagome then turned back into himself and said," Yeah, I guess you're right about that." and he transormed back to his regular form. Then Inuyasha said," I'm going to go boil my face to get the kiss 'Sagome' gave me!" Then Kagome said evilly," Inuyasha!"

'What did I do now?' Inuyasha asked himself. Realizing that Kagome was waiting he said nervously," Yes?" Then Kagome said," You got a kiss from somebody? How could you, Inuyasha? **Sit!"**

To everybody's surprise, her command got him in a deeper crater than Sagome and Kagome said together. Sango said," Well, he deserved that!" Then Miroku said," What a jerk he is." Well, to be honest, I'm not really surprised." Then Kirara," Mew."

Then Inuyasha said," Kagome, how could you?" Kagome replied," It was actually pretty easy!" Again, everybody except Inuyasha was laughing. Then Inuyasha yelled," You wench!"

Then of course Kagome smiled and said jokingly at him," Inuyasha! Are you forgetting what me and Shippo are able to do to you?" Then Inuyasha had to ruin it all by yelling," Will you just shut up? I have to listen to your constant complaining and yelling almost everyday! Why can't you be more like Kikyo and be more serious?!"

Then he saw that the smile had completely left her face and that her bangs covered her eyes. "Kagome…" He felt guilty right away. Kagome said in an expressionless voice," I'm going to take a walk to clear up my mind. Don't follow me, I'll probably be back in a couple of hours."

Then Kagome ran until she was sure that she was out of eyesight. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara shook their heads at Inuyasha with crossed arms as they saw Kagome running.

Kagome was about to cry but then felt something warm on her neck. She looked at her necklace and it was glowing brightly. So setting aside her hurt feelings, she ran over to the same river that she was dragged into before.

Then she jumped into the river to swim to her kingdom.

To be continued…

Chapter 6 comes soon, so bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

(A/N: Kagome and Shippo went shopping so me and Bald Head *If you don't know by now, he's Inuyasha* are alone...unfortunately.)

Bald Head: (Glares at me) Okay, what are you planning?

Me: (Says innocently) What are you talking about?

Bald Head: (Just yells in my face not falling for it.) Don't play innocent, I know that you have another plan to torture me!

Random girl : (Walks up behind Inuyasha and says) Excuse me?

Bald Head: (Turns around and yells) What do ya want?

Random girl: (Takes one look at Inuyasha and starts laughing uncontrollably.)

Bald Head: (Rolls his eyes) Oh, brother!

Me: (Starts to laugh too)

Bald Head: (Glowers at me.) What's so funny?

Me and Random girl: (Ignores him and starts to laugh harder)

Bald Head: (Yells in the random girl's face.) Why the heck are you laughing, wench?

Random girl: (Stops laughing and in a calm but threatening voice) If you dare call me something unpleasant one more time or even lay a finger on me, I will send poison waves to your apparently small brain, then eventually, within five seconds you will **die.**

Bald Head: (Steps back as far as possible and whispers to himself as quietly as he can) Stupid violent women, they're just all over the place here.

Random girl: (Looks at him amused.) I canhear you.

Bald Head: (Shocked.) You can?

Me: Actually, we can bothhear you, because you have an over sized mouth!

Random girl: (Merely smiles)

Bald Head: (Glares at us and says) Like you're the one to talk. You two are the morons that have freakishly good hearing!

Random girl: (Stops smiling and says, with waves coming off of her) He will **die.**

Me: (Attempts to stop her) Please, let me handle this.

Random girl: (Stops and raises her eyebrow at me.)

Me: (Takes a Kagome doll out of my coat pocket and squeezes it making it say in Kagome's excat voice) Inuyasha! You bad boy! Sit, sit, sit!

Bald Head: (Lays in a medium deep crater and says quietly to himself) Damn it!

Random girl: (Looks at Bald Inuyasha with interest)

Me: (Laughs a little)That should make him shut up.

Random girl: (Laughs too) How did you do that?

Me: It's really easy, all you have to do, is to somehow have the voice that I did.

Random girl (Mimics Kagome's voice) Sit?

Bald Head: (Falls down again, wincing in pain)

Me: (Smiles at her) Impressive!

Random girl: (Smiles again) I'm very good at imitating voices.

Me: You're pretty cool, what's your name?

Random girl: My name is Saki Hanajima, I'm a character from Fruits Basket.

Me: I should have known. Nobody else can project poison waves or any waves at all or a least as far as I know of.

Saki: Are you by any chance a fan of Fruits Basket? (Points to him and also asks me) And more importantly, why did he shave his head? He looks amusing.

Bald Head: (Yells at her again) I wasn't the one that shaved my head, you idiot!

Saki: Sit.

Bald Head: (Falls down)

Me: Yes, you are one of my favorite characters. And me and my friend shaved his head. Not him, he was telling the truth. XD

Saki: Clever. My brother is coming right now. Since you are a fan, would you like to meet him?

Me: Yes, if it's alright.

Megumi: (Appears out of nowhere and says to me politely.) It's nice to meet you. (Looks at Bald Inuyasha and says to Hanajima with a simular looking smile of his big sister) This is very amusing.

Saki: Yes, yes it is.

Me: (Says in a expressionless voice myself) I agree.

Bald Head: I'm right here, you know!

Me and Saki: Sit.

Bald Head (Well, you all pretty much know by now what happens next)

Megumi: (Looks impressed) Fascinating.

Kagome: Hi, me and Shippo are back from shopping! (Takes one look at Bald Head on the ground and Saki and Megumi) What did I miss?

Chapter 6

Thanks to her new mermaid tail, Kagome was able to get underwater onto the ocean floor quickly. A thought occured to her, '_Wait, I don't even remember the way to my kingdom!' _Then, she remembered how to summon Blaze and snapped her fingers. In an instant. Blaze appeared in her normal dolphin form, "You summoned me Kagome-sama?" "Can you lead me to my kingdom? I think it's time for one of my lessons." Blaze nodded and started to swim away. Kagome followed after her.

After they had swam for about a minute, Blaze stopped where she was making Kagome stop too, "Kagome-sama, let me explain something to you. The kingdoms of all the meramaid princesses, they used to have a location which wasn't in this time period but thanks to Aqua Regina-sama, she granted all of them including you with the ability to move their kingdom whereever they wish instead of having to constantly travel always to where each one had remained. So if you need to get to yours or anybody else's, you can just summon it wherever you are in the water even if it is here."

Kagome nodded all of this making more sense to her, and closing her eyes she imagined her kindom with all those people that were there, how it looked, her throne room, the underwater library, and lastly she imagined the goddess and the other princesses that would be somewhere there and before she opened her eyes she heard Blaze exclaim, "Wow, good work Kagome-sama!" She opened her eyes to only see the same kingdom that she had imagined and excitedly swam along with Blaze following to it.

When they had reached her kingdom, after looking at it, looking for any frantic people and finding no kind of problem, she thought it was safe to assume that it wasn't an attack, it was just time for one of her lessons. She smiled at Blaze and thanked her. "No problem at all, if you need me for anything at all, just call me again the way you did." With a nod from Kagome, Blaze swam away in a flash. She looked back at the entrance of her kingdom. She was both excited and a little bit nervous for what lesson that was going to be learned today.

After about one minute of calming herself down, Kagome walked into her kingdom and saw that everybody was indeed there.

When they saw that Kagome was ready to learn, they all grinned and led Kagome over to the private study in the kindom to teach Kagome the first lesson which was how to shield objects and people better.

(Inuyasha and the others)

It has been exactly five minutes and Shippo still wouldn't stop bugging Inuyasha about what he said to Kagome, and that what he said would drive Kagome away forever and ever, and blah, blah, blah.

Out of pure irritation, Inuyasha, as usual, hit Shippo. To get him more annoyed, Shippo said to him," You try to act tough, but you are truly weaker than **me!**"

Sango and Miroku just sighed when Inuyasha's eye started to twitch in irratation got their attention when his nose and ears twitched and he stopped looking mad, eyes wide. When Shippo noticed, he asked," Do you smell Kagome?..Or do you smell Kikyo, you two-timing idiot!"

Without actually looking at him, Inuyasha hit him in the head again and started to run off to Kikyo. Before he could even run four steps, Miroku put some spell on him that made him not able to move his body but was able to speak. "What did you do that for, Miroku?!" Inuyasha was very annoyed that he couldn't move. Everybody knew that he knew the answer already, so they just rolled their eyes at him.

(Back to Kagome)

"Wow, I'm doing it!" Kagome was now putting a powerful barrier over herself, and it has only been less than two hours of concentration and tips from all of them.

With various weapons, the seven mermaid princesses tried to break Kagome's barrier, and as each one attacked the barrier, Kagome got even stronger learning all her mistakes and flaws and so the last one stayed there after quite a few hard blows to it.

Aqua Regina was truly impressed with Kagome. She told Kagome that usually a rainbow mermaid princess couldn't put a strong enough barrier for until about one day of training.

Then she told Kagome that she was going to have to test her shield against a potentially powerful weapon to see if she could already hold it up that well. Kagome told Aqua Regina that she had a perfect plan to test it without showing herself to the person she would test it on.

She asked if there was some way to see the owner of Tetsusaiga and got what she needed. When she saw that Miroku put a spell on Inuyasha because he tried to run off to Kikyou, she laughed but stopped when he was able to break Miroku's spell and was trying to run away to get to Kikyo again.

Things were going just the way she wanted, so she decided to put her shield on him before he could even run off to her to make it all the way out of the hut she and her friends were residing at.

(To Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had finally broke Miroku's spell and was about to run when all of a sudden, a barrier went around him. The barrier didn't allow him to move so he just kept seeming to run in place where he was standing.

"Cut it out, Miroku!" Inuyasha was frustrated at him for doing this but unknowingly to him, Miroku wasn't the one who was doing it for Inuyasha had already broken off his spell

Just when Miroku was about to tell him that somebody else had put up the barrier, Inuyasha said," Fine don't take it off me, it doesn't matter. Because that barrier is going to break, I'm going to use Tetsusaiga!"

With that, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and tried slashing at it, but the barrier did nothing except for only shatter a bit.

(Kagome)

She was trying her hardest to keep the barrier from being completly unbroken for Inuyasha was strong and to her great surprise it didn't fall apart like she thought it would from the first blow. Then she heard everyone's applause and grinned modestly thanking them.

Aqua Regina said,"Good job Kagome, that's all you had to learn for today. It's time for us to all go, goodbye until next time." She and the others left side by side exiting out of the front gate of her kingdom.

Figuring that she might as well, she went to go finish exploring her palace for she hadn't been able to finish the last time she had been there.

After about five minutes, she found the place that she was looking for. The kingdom's library. This time Kagome looked for books about any rainbow mermaid princesses.

Again she was surprised, she couldn't find any books about the subject, not even in one of the three books that remained there. Which seemed strange to her since wouldn't it have made more sense if her kingdom had the history of the rulers before? Unless, she reasoned to herself, she was the first out of them all.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha kept slashing at the barrier but other than the small crack in it, it didn't break apart more than that. If he wasn't so mad at the fact that he was trapped in the barrier he would have at another time been really impressed with Miroku's shield. But since he was mad, he just simply asked himself with disbelief, '_How in the hell did Miroku get so powerful?_'

Finally Miroku intercepted him by saying the truth, "Inuyasha, it's not me that's holding you in that barrier, it must be someone else that's close around here." Inuyasha paused and looked worried, wondering if it wasn't Miroku then who could it be?

(Kagome)

After she was done looking around her palace, she said her goodbyes to the people that resided in her palace and swimming out of the gate, she closed her eyes again imagined that the kingdom dissapearing back to where its original place was in the modern era and seeing that it had, sastified she decided that it was time to go back to where Inuyasha and the others were. So she got out of the river and quickly walked back to where the others were in the hut.

When she got in, and saw that Inuyasha was still stuck in her barrier, she was barely able to resist giggling as she with her mind let him go since she was there now.

Inuyasha blinked, "The barrier, it's gone!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked confused also wondering why it was and who was controllng it.

"Don't worry about it guys, I have a friend who just put that barrier on him so that he wouldn't run off and leave you all for Kikyo." Kagome felt the need to reassure her friends that it wasn't from Naraku or any other demon that would put them all in danger of dying.

Inuyasha asked with a frown, "Where have you been Kagome?" Kagome retorted back with hints in flame in her eyes, "And where were you thinking you were going to go Inuyasha?"

He stuttered, "N-nowhere!" Kagome looked at him supiciously, "Yeah, right..." Miroku then asked a question of his own, "You have a friend who can do barriers Kagome?" She nodded, "Yeah I do."

Inuyasha then yelled at her, getting over his momentary fear, "Then why did you ask your friend to cage me into that barrier?" Kagome shouted back at him, "I knew that you were going to go see Kikyo so don't even bother trying to play innocent in this!"

As the two bickered, Sango just rolled her eyes thinking as she petted Kirara, '_Is the fighting between them ever going to end any time soon?'_

To be continued...

Next chapter is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Bald Head: What are you three still doing here?

Hannajima: I wish to stay here, so that I can see you get tortured.

Megumi: I also wish to stay here.

Shippo: Me too!

Bald Head: Well, that's too bad, you guys are going, and that's final! I don't need no damn audience t- (Gets punched in the face and flies back against the wall.)

Me: No, you guys can stay. ^w^

Hannajima: Thank you very much.

Megumi: Thanks.

Shippo: (Yells in Inuyasha's face) Ha!

Bald Head: (Picks Shippo up and squeezes his head like a lemon.) Owe

Me: Cut it out, Inuyasha!

Bald Head: (Glares at me) He started it and you know it!

Me: (Rolls my eyes) Pft, of COURSE I do. (Ignores his growling and turns toward the others) Well everybody, guess Kikyo had emailed me earlier saying she was on her way and that she would be here at 3pm but..(shurgs indifferently) it's 4 o clock right now and she's not here so I guess we'll have to cancel-

Bald Head: Wait, (takes out his cell phone) I can call her and give her the directions-

Me: (Has a knife to his throat and I smile cheerfully) Call her, and I'll happily beat you to death. ^w^

Bald Head: (Gulps knowing I'm not bluffing and slowly, he puts back his phone in his pocket)

Me: (Puts the knife away in my pocket and talks to the others) So I guess there's no new guests today so we can all relax...

Bald Head: ...Except for me, right?

Me: ...(Thinks for a moment and then gives him an apologetic smile saying) Yeah, sorry

Bald Head: (Sighs having already expected the answer) Whatever, I'm going to go outside for a bit. (Starts to walk out the front door)

Me: (Doesn't react to it) Alright, go ahead. (Goes to sit on the couch with everybody else and puts on an episode of Bleach to watch)

Bald Head: (Looks back to see if anybody has followed him and when there's nobody, he pulls out his cell phone and dials Kikyo, and waits for her to answer her phone)

Kikyo: (Answers it) Hello?

Bald Head: Hey, it's me Kikyo.

Kikyo: (Smiles) Oh hey Inuyasha, I tried to come over earlier but it turned out.. (She frowns crossly) the author apparently accidently gave me the wrong directions.

Bald Head: (Reassures her) It's ok, it's ok. As a matter of fact I'm glad that you aren't here too (looks around himself again and then whispers) ...you don't need to suffer too.

Kikyo: Huh?

Bald Head: The author...she's evil...demonic, she even corrupted Kagome into assisting her which is saying something since she's suppossed to be the most kindest, innocent person in the anime! Kikyo, I don't want you to come only to go through what torture I endure every chapter, in fact don't even try to come here again, I'll survive this somehow.

Kikyo: (Sweatdrops) Inuyasha, you're over exaggerating aren't you?

Bald Head: No, I'm not! Listen Kikyo, you've got to call the police, get them in this so that they can arrest this madwoman!

Kikyo: (Interupts him) Stop Inuyasha, why are you insisting on calling the author all these names, what did she ever do to you?

Bald Head: ..What hasn't she done yet is the question! O-o Kikyo, she's shaved all my hair off probably making sure that it NEVER grows back, totures me in every chapter somehow, takes out all her frustration on me, and just now she just threatned to stab me just for attempting to give you the right directions!

Kikyo: ...You know that you can just always call Bosely to help your hair grow naturally again right?

(A/N: Lol I'm not trying to advertise Bosely or anything btw, doesn't belong to me either.)

Bald Head: (Has an angry anime mark) Kikyo!

Kikyo: Fine, I'll call the police, just tell me where you all are.

Bald Head: (Tells her)

Kikyo: Alright, relax Inuyasha, help will be on the way soon. So until then, go and try getting Bosely for your head. (Hangs up)

Bald Head: (Reluctantly makes a note to himself to call Bosely once this is is all over, and walks back into the house)

Me: (Looks away from the tv to see who came in) Oh hey Bald Head. (Turns my attention back to the episode of Bleach and laughs along with the others with both my arms crossed in front of my chest) Bwahahahahaha! w

Bald Head: (Sweatdrops thinking to himself, '_Can't wait until I can get the hell out of here!'_)

(There's a knocking on the door)

Me: Oooh this must be the pizza I ordered for us all! :3 (Takes my wallet and goes over to the door and opens it) Hello?

Police officer: Hello ma'am, is there a half demon named "Inuyasha" here?

Me: (Smiles brightly at him) No sir there's only one half demon that is referred to as Bald Head. (Starts to close the door) Good luck with your search for Inuyasha, bye. ^w^

Bald Head: (Yells, leaping to keep the door open) It's a lie! I'm Inuyasha!

Kikyo: (Calls out, next to another officer) Inuyasha!

Bald Head: Kikyo!

Second police officer: Alright, alright (Opens the front door more) Ma'am, I'm going to have to place you under arrest for- (Pauses as soon as she sees me) Evelyn?

Me: (Gasps) Mom?

My mom: (Gives me a hug to the disbelief of everybody else) Hey honey, what're you doing here?

Me: This is my story house where I write my stories, what are you doing here?

My mom: Oh, I just got a call to come here for there was a person named Inuyasha who some girl had called reporting a kidnap.

Me: Oh (Acts innocently) oh no, no XD you guys have it all wrong, he wasn't kidnapped..he was just taken here because he needed to be here for the story as soon as I'm done with the story, I'm going to let him go ^w^

Bald Head: (Yells at me) You actually think she's going to believe that load of crap?!

Me: Well yeah Baldie, after all (Smirks evilly) who's her daughter? And watch your language around my mother or she'l-

Bald Head: (Gets tazed)

Kikyo: (Yells out in horror) Inuyasha!

Me: (Has a sweatdrop) That'll happen.

Kikyo: (Asks, almost speechless in witnessing what had just happened) Why..why would she just...

Me: She doesn't really appreciate it when people use profanity, espicially in front of her...learned that the hard way. QwQ

My mom: Well alright sweetie I've got to go now, be sure you come home just in time for dinner alright? ^-^ (After I reassure her that I am and say my goodbyes, she grabs Kikyo by the arm and drags her out)

Kikyo: H-hey wait! He's still-

(The front door closes)

Me: (Waves to her as she drives away at the window and then smiles more as I walk away from it and says to the others) Well, that was my mom. Many people say that we are alike in many ways but...(Rubs the back of my head in modesty) I'm not too sure about that. ^w^

Bald Head: (Says, his voice being slightly muffled from his face being on the ground)...You know what? I definetly see the family resemblance.

Last time: As the two bickered, Sango just rolled her eyes thinking as she petted Kilala, '_Is the fighting between them ever going to end any time soon?'_

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up to find out that Inuyasha and the others were awake, catching fish for their breakfast. She got up from her sleeping bag to catch some fish for herself. When everybody saw that Kagome was awake they all greeted her with smiles except for Inuyasha who was still sulking from the events of the day before.

Kagome smiled when she saw that Inuyasha was sulking. Then she grinned when she saw that Inuyasha was so busy sulking, that he lost his balance, fell into the river face first, and got out with three fish moving in his mouth.

Then everybody but Inuyasha smirked when Kirara walked up to him, jumped up, stole one of his fishes and ran back to Sango was and mewed happily.

Everybody was trying not to laugh, but thanks to the thought of Inuyasha having another fit, they were able to barely succeed.

Kagome was able to catch three big fish, but gave Shippo one of her fishes. Just as Inuyasha was about steal Shippo's fish, Kagome concentrated on a barrier but instead of having it go all around him, she made it into some kind of invisible floating platform and smacked him in the head making him fall with his face in the ground.

Everybody but Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha fell to the ground like when Kagome said 'sit' but they hadn't even heard her say it.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha demanded from her once he was able to have gotten himself up. Kagome gave him a mysterious grin and confused him by saying," Why do you think that I did it? I mean, think about it Inuyasha, do you really think that I did it? And if so, how?"

Leaving him to ponder at those words, she walked away to look for some firewood that they could use for their fish.

When she returned, she found out that Inuyasha was in a deep crater, and that Shippo had turned into Sagome, and was still getting payback.

She laughed, put the firewood down, walked over to Sagome and said knowingly," Hit you on the head and ate your fish?"

When Sagome nodded, she laughed and said,"Go ahead." Then she walked over to Sango to help her with the firewood, while Miroku was waiting as he watched Shippo get his revenge chuckling a bit.

By the time that Shippo was done, all the fish were cooked and ready to eat. They ate with a comfortable silence and then left to look for Naraku and the Sacred jewel shards.

Lucky for them, a huge demon with a shard ran over to tried to attack them to get the necklace that had the bottle of the shards she and her group had collected before.

When Inuyasha tried to use Tetsusaiga, the demon knocked it out of his hand before it could fully transform. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel, but got knocked down. Sango tried to use her Hirakotsu but the demon just caught it and tossed it far away.

As everybody was trying to either gather their weapons or have the strength to get back up, the demon dashed toward Kagome and used it's demonic power, Inuyasha, not knowing of the newly awoken abilities that she had, quickly yanked the Tetsusaiga off from the ground, transformed it and then immediatly began to run back toward her shouting out, "Kagome!"

To his and everybody's disbelief, she seemed to smile in the face of danger and right when the demonic wave was about to touch her she suddenly threw out her barrier which dissipated the attack into nothing but air. Then while the demon was distracted from being in shock of one of his best attacks being deflected by none other than a weak defenseless appearing human, she made her shield dissapear for the sacred arrow to launch itself at it's target. The demon cried out into agony as it got purified and as soon as he was, his bellowing had stopped for good

Kagome took off her visible shield and ran over to the Sacred jewel shard, purified it and ran to where the others were staring at her in bewilderment, so to get rid of any suspicion, she said," Kaede taught me how to do that."

Once she saw that everybody nodded and then picked up their weapons, she suppressed a sigh of relief and put the shard into her pocket.

Then, when she sensed two familiar feeling sacred jewel shards, she sighed and said to the others," Guess who's coming at us in full speed. Here's a hint: he's madly in love with me and annoys Inuyasha all the time."

The second that Inuyasha realized who it was, he ran in front of Kagome to try to block Koga from getting to Kagome. Sadly, he had no such luck for Koga just launched himself onto the top of Inuyasha's head which knocked him down, and then stepping down from the close to unconscious half demon, he had reached for her two hands for him to keep close to him.

"Hey Kagome, has the mutt been taking good care of you? Or has he been ditching you for that dead girl of his?" Then Koga decided to annoy Inuyasha even more by saying," Now, what was the dead girl's name again? Is it the Clay Pot_?_ Yes, I'm sure that's her name. After all, that's a perfect name for her, right Kagome?"

Everybody grinned and agreed with Koga, but that comment only made Inuyasha yell back at him, "Her name isn't Clay pot so stop calling her that would ya?"

Koga said with a grin," **Clay pot**. What you going to do now, mutt?" Inuyasha just tackled him and they started fighting. Everybody was used to it by now so they just waited patiently for it to be over. After they had exhanged some pretty hard punches Inuyasha got up and said to everybody else," Let's go, the stupid wolf is starting to bug me and if we don't go soon, I just might casterate him."

Then Koga said to Kagome," Alright, I have to go now. But don't worry Kagome I will be back another time soon.." Koga punched Inuyasha's face, apparently his new "friendly" way of saying goodbye, and then ran off. Well at least it was better than the last time which had Inuyasha storming after him who was carrying a shocked Kagome with him.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath for a while as they looked around for any more jewel shards. But they couldn't find any more and were exhausted so they gave up in the late afternoon setting up their camp site for the night.

Kagome dug into her bag, gave Shippo a lollipop and then asked," Inuyasha, want some ramen for dinner right now?" To her surprise he shook his head, but then it faded away when he said," I'm not going to eat right now, going for a walk."

Kagome just sighed and asked, having already seen the swarm of soul collectors that were soaring in the sky, controlled by their mistress, to get his attention,"You mean to go see Kikyo?" Inuyasha just hung his head, and without answering, started to walk away. Kagome just then simpily put a barrier that didn't allow him to move from his spot.

Inuyasha yelled," Kagome, why is your friend doing this?" Kagome just said back to him just as mad," Like I said before, I asked her to!" With her bow and arrows, she left Inuyasha to practice her shooting in the forest. She shot at the first target and the arrow was an inch from where she had meant to aim because of her tears that blurred her vision. '_Stupid Inuyasha! Can't you see that Kikyo isn't who she was all those years ago?'_

The second that Kagome was about to shoot her arrow on the second target, something came from the air and landed on the ground, a couple of feet from Kagome.

Kagome watched as the person walked out of the shadows and gasped out as soon she saw who it was," Naraku?!"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

(A/N: Me and Bald Head are alone again. Kagome, Shippo, Hannajima, and Megumi went to go eat some pizza)

Me: (Looks at Bald Head suspiciously) Alright, what are **you** up to?

Bald Head: (Has an evil grin) What do you mean?

Me: Well, for one YOU'RE the one who has the evil smirk today not me, which is strange considering, that you're going to be tortured today as always..So, what're you up to?

Bald Head: I'm not going to do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someplace to go to. (Runs out the door)

(20 minutes later)

Kagome: (Walks through the front door, wearing a new long pink dress that she must have bought) Hi, I'm back!

Me: (Smiles and asks) Hey, Kagome nice dress. Where is the others?

Kagome: They wanted to go shopping afterwards for a while but since I only wanted to get this, I came back. Here's a pizza for you. (Looks around) Say, where is Inuyasha?

Me: Thanks I was just getting hungry, and he's probably sulking like the idiot he is! But, he was here twenty minutes ago.

Kagome: (Laughs a bit) Yeah..Actually, could you please stop torturing Inuyasha? It's starting to get a little bit boring and I think it's hurting him alot. So, please?

Me: (Stares at her in shock after a few minutes I concede) It will be very hard for me to stop since it has been eight chapters by now. But, you're one of my best friends, Kagome. So, I'll try very hard not to.

Kagome: (Hugs me and says) Thank you.

Me: Wait a minute! (Pushes out of our hug with panic in my voice and face)

Kagome: (Looks concerned) What's wrong?

Me: The Kagome I know would **never** stop torturing Inuyasha! O-o

Kagome: Oh, come on! I really am Kagome!

Me: Really? Prove it!

Kagome: How?

Me: Say 'sit' in your voice!

Kagome: (Has no idea what's she saying.) Sit! (Then falls down on her face.) Damn.

Me: Just as I suspected! Take that, Kagome! Or should I say, **Bald Head! **

Bald Head: (Tears off the wig and yells) Don't call me that either!

Me: Which name do you like the most? Bald Head or Bald Dumbass? Both of them seem to suit you, don't worry, so just choose one you''ll go by.

Bald Head: Why the hell would I choose one? I don't even like EITHER of them!

Me: If you don't answer in a minute, I will slice the top of your head off with your own Tetsusaiga, look at your brain out and see for myself. I could also even see some of your embarrassing secrets and tell everybody in the whole world, even your half brother, Sesshoumaru!

Bald Head: I-Is that really what's going to happen?

Me: (Smiles evilly.) Listen, it **could** happen, so if I were you, I would choose one, NOW!

Bald Head: (Gulps and then says) B-Bald Head.

Me: (Goes back to my normal smile) You see, that wasn't too hard, was it? ^w^

Bald Head: ..No. Now, for one of my questions, how did you know that it was me?

Me: I pretty much knew that it was you the second I looked at you.

Bald Head: How?

Me: It was too easy, your rosary was showing!

Bald Head: (Looks down to see his necklace showing with a sweatdrop.)

Me: How did you get her hair and that dress?

Bald Head: From a store.

Me: Why did you get me pizza?

Bald Head: To try to make you more unsuspicious toward that it was me, and that it was Kagome.

Me: Very good plan, a few flaws but not too bad..well except for the fact that you could have also got rid of me by easily posioning the pizza..

Bald Head: O-e (Falls to the ground slumped in disbelief) Dammit why didn't I think of that?! (Gets back up just as fast and starts running toward the door) for one important thing that I noticed..

Bald Head: (Looks confused) What was that?

Me: (Smiles evilly) Kagome was behind you the **whole **time!

Bald Head: (Frozen for a second and then very slowly, turns around to see a mad Kagome.)

Kagome: (Looks at Bald Head for a second and starts laughing like crazy.)

Me: (Looks closer at Bald Head and laughs just as hard, seeing what Kagome is seeing and thinking in her mind)

Bald Head: (Starts to get a little annoyed.) Why are you two laughing?

Me: (Stops laughing to say to Bald Head) You have make-up on your face, your wig is gone, you're wearing high heels and a long pink dress! Now, I **know** that you really are a little bald short tempered princess! (Turns to Kagome, gets her attention, and then says) As if it wasn't bad enough, I bet he's wearing **tissue paper** under his BRA! (Me and Kagome laugh while rolling on the ground.)

Bald Head: (Slaps me in the face)

Me: (Stops laughing, has an expressionless face at first, and then yells) Sit!

Bald Head: (Falls down on his face and then yells) Why did you have to do that?

Me: (Gasps) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… that I ruined your pretty dress and make-up! (Laughs)

Bald Head: (Runs at me yelling) You are SO dead!

Me and Kagome: Sit!

Bald Head: (Growls in the crater.)

Me: And the best part is that I got this **all** on the video!

Kagome: (Gives me a high-five.)

Shippo, Hannajima, and Megumi: (Comes over with shopping bags to see Bald Head in a crater wearing a pink dress with high-heels)

Hannajima: He always acted like a spoiled little princess.

Megumi: (Keeps blinking at the sight in front of him)..I must be dreaming.

Shippo: (Laughs) Knowing these three, it probably isn't!

Me: Well, he **is** an airhead!

Kagome: Yup!

Hannajima and Megumi: (Says at the same time) Precisely.

Shippo: (Gets carried away with himself) He is the biggest airhead in the whole world!

Bald Head: What was that, you little brat?

Shippo: (Runs away but not before yelling) You heard me, _**Bald Princess**_!

Bald Head: I'll get you for that! (Runs after Shippo with Tetsusaiga in his hand)

Me, Kagome, Hannajima, and Megumi: (Runs after them to see what's going to happen.)

Shippo: (Stands next to a stop sign, waits until Bald Head sheaths Tetsusaiga, and then slams the stop sign in his face, and laughs when he falls to the ground, unconscious.)

Me: I got that on video too! This must be my lucky day! :D

Kagome: How ironic. Being beaten by someone who's smaller than him.

Hannajima: Now, we know who's possibly the biggest idiot on the planet.

Me: Yes, yes we do. XD (Thinks to myself with a chuckle, '_Wonder if they take bald animated half demons in the Gennesis World Records...')_

Last time: Kagome watched as the person walked out of the shadows and gasped out as soon she saw who it was," Naraku?!"

Chapter 8

For a moment, Kagome was scared and tried to will herself to run as fast as she can, away from Naraku, but it just followed her without trouble of catching up.

Then, when she remembered who she really was now, she stopped and turned around to show Naraku that she wasn't afraid of him or what he would try and do to her.

To her disappointment, she saw that it was just one of his puppets, but her disappointment quickly faded, when she saw that it had four jewel shards. '_More shards to add to our collection.' _Kagome thought smugly.

(Naraku)

Back at his castle, after sending one of his puppets to slaughter Kagome, he ordered Kanna to show Kagome in her mirror to see what he thought what was her death. He grinned evilly at how Kagome went right to trying to run away, and made the puppet pursue her.

But then when he saw that Kagome had stopped running, turned around, and was looking at the puppet fearlessly, he asked himself,' _Why does she look so determined at it? Does she not see the four jewel shards? Is she not able to realize what I could do to her in just a few seconds with that many jewel shards? I will watch to see how she reacts when the puppet attacks her, just in case.'_

(Kagome)

She waited for the puppet to come right at her, but the puppet didn't move for a few minutes, she just assumed that Naraku was thinking of what he wanted it to do and how it would attack her and watched the possessed puppet very carefully so that it couldn't take her off guard at the last second.

Finally, as she suspected, the puppet tried to attack her, but she kept her smug smile and put her barrier up just in time the puppet had tried to slaughter her with it's tentacles. Quickly, she put another barrier around the puppet, and released her barrier when she was sure that it's barrier was powerful enough.

Then to finish it off, she shot an arrow from her bow to the barrier, the barrier dissolved for the arrow, to catch it off guard for the pupper and and just like she thought it would, it broke apart, leaving the jewel shards.

She picked up the jewel shards and then she heard clapping from behind the trees. Ready to put up her shield or to shoot her bow, she silently walked up to the tree, and slowly looked to see who it was.

She immediately relaxed when she saw that it was just the other mermaid princesses. "You can all turn into a human too?" "Yes, as long as we're not touching water, we turn into our human self, just to make it seem to other people that we don't exist."

Kagome came up with another one of her questions, "Does it happen it happen to me? I mean, every time I touch water, so I now automatically turn into my mermaid self?"

Seira answered," Whenever you touch water, you get a choice whether to change into your mermaid self or stay into your human form. We didn't get that choice in the past but when Gaito, an evil enemy was defeated, Aqua Regina-sama gave us all that gift." '_Oh, so that's why I never turned into my mermaid form in the past. I didn't even know I had one or was able to in the first place.'_

Another question," What did you guys come over here for?" This time, Luchia answered her question, "There is a message from Aqua Regina-sama. She wanted to congratulate you for remembering how to put up your strong barriers and to have defeated it without Blaze."

Kagome said to the others," I have defeated some other demons also, I'm a reincarnation of a priestess." Then Coco asked," You're a priestess?" When Kagome nodded Coco hugged her and said to her," No wonder you are so strong!" "Um, Coco, I-I can't breathe!"

Coco giggled but let Kagome go. "We have to go now. See you later, Kagome!" With that, the other mermaid princesses waved their goodbyes and walked away.

Kagome probably would have stayed in the forest a little bit longer but suddenly she heard an too familiar voice yelling," Kagome, you better get me out of this barrier or else!" Laughing, Kagome ran out of the forest to where Inuyasha was, looked at him and said," I don't have to. Sit!"

The sight of Inuyasha's mouth filled up with sand made her laugh harder than usual for some reason while it just made Inuyasha get madder than he was. When Kagome heard laughing right behind her, she looked to see Miroku and the others were laughing too.

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and said to him," Guess it isn't your day." The others nodded and continued to smile.. until they remembered about Inuyasha having another fit.

Kagome stopped laughing and said to Inuyasha," Alright, I will let you out of my friend's barrier, if you don't just go and look for Kikyo." When Inuyasha nodded, Kagome let him out of the barrier, but quickly put a bigger barrier around the area. But this time, made the barrier unseen just to test him.

So, of course, he tried to run out to where Kikyo was, but to everybody's surprise, Inuyasha got electrocuted and his hair stood up wildly on his head," Ow!"

Seeing this, everybody but Inuyasha had to laugh even if Inuyasha got into one of his fits afterward. To make matters worse, Kagome took out her camera and took a couple pictures of Inuyasha. When she was done she said to everybody but Inuyasha," C'mon guys, let's go set camp over there." She pointed to somewhere outside of the now visible barrier.

Sango was the first one to ask;" We won't end up being like him, will we?" She pointed to the electrocuted Inuyasha.

Kagome assured everybody but Inuyasha," Don't worry, guys. You'll be fine, I only asked my friend to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't run off to Kikyo behind my back. As long as you're with me, you won't end up like him."

To demonstrate, she walked out of the barrier without a scratch. Seeing this, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku slowly walked out, but like Kagome said, they didn't end up like the airhead who's yelling at them now, "Hey, that's not fair! Kagome, you better get your stupid friend, right now to get rid of this barrier!"

Kagome said to Inuyasha," I don't feel like it right now, I think I'm just going to just go to sleep. Maybe in the morning." The others agreed and laid down but the only problem was that Inuyasha was yelling really loud and banging on the shield even though he got electrocuted with every punch. Because of that neither of them could get to sleep.

Noticing this, Kagome said to the others," I'll take care of it." Without getting back up, she put another invisible shield around her and her friends. Thanks to the shield, they weren't able to hear any of Inuyasha's yelling, smiling contently they fell asleep quickly.

(Back with Naraku)

His eyes went wide as he witnessed the destruction of his puppet instead of Kagome which he had anticipated with confidence. And when Kagome picked up the four shards, he roared in anger, startling Kagura who was watching as well, but Kanna didn't react, just kept holding up her mirror for Naraku.

Naraku was about to order Kanna to shut it off, then when he heard the small rustle of the bushes, he paused to watch what was going on. Seven girls came out, a few from behind a big tree, and a couple from the bush and greeted Kagome. He was confused when Kagome seemed a bit surprised that they could turn into their human form. He wondered, '_If they're not really full human then what are they all?_'

"Does it happen it happen to me? I mean, every time I touch water, I automatically turn into my mermaid self?" Kagome asked which made Kagura and Naraku freeze into shock, '_Mermaid self?!' _One of the girls, who had long orange hair, answered,_ "_Whenever you touch water, you get a choice whether to change into your mermaid self or stay into your human form.."

Naraku stared at the screen not seeming to hear anything else they had said after that, already plotting, and when the screen faded, he laughed which made Kagura wince, hearing that when they were in a close to dark room. "So, Kagome's a mermaid huh? How interesting." He continued laughing as he started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Kagura asked, wondering what he was up to this time.

Naraku halted, then turned around with his usual despicable smile," Kagura, I want you to go hunt Kikyo down, alert her of Kagome's growing powers, and offer to lead her to their camp. But not yet the fact that of what she really is." Kagura nodded, knowing that she would probably see what his plan really was after she did his bidding and that he had total control over her heart, walked past Naraku toward the entrance and flew off, onto her feather. Naraku watched as she flew away, and contently went back into the room, sat down in front of Kanna, telling her to show Kagura as she went off to find Kikyo. Kanna complied, and there was Kagura still flying around, searching for Kikyo.

It took a bit of a while but Kagura finally landed in front of the tree of where Kikyo was getting souls from her soul collecters, Kikyo froze at the sight of her and immediatly had her bow and arrows, ready to shoot at her. Kagura rolled her eyes and started to speak the message that Naraku wanted her to say. Then she offered if she would like to know where the group was. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nodded once. Kagura smirked, took the feather out of her hair and flew off, knowing that Kikyo was following her on her soul collecters. When they had arrived, Kagura bid farewell to her, and flew off back to where Naraku suspected was back to where he and Kanna were.

He kept his evil sneer and thought, '_It's all going according to plan.'_

To be continued...

Next chapter coming soon.


	9. Author's Note: I'm back!

Hey guys, I can't believe it's already been almost 3 years! Goes to show how serious writer's block can be and how there are so many things to distract me from the story. But I want to let you all know that I'm back for GOOD and I'm going to finish the story up so it's NOT discontinued! :3 I read it again yesterday and decided to edit it, make the script shorter, and the story longer and etc. So far, I've been doing pretty good progress so far, since I'm already done with Chapters 1-8 and is now currently working on 9. If you look back though them, you'll find changes, so you might have to read them again, to understand the story more and chapter 9 and 10. Thanks for waiting so patiently, all of you are awesome. ^w^


	10. Chapter 9

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

Me: (Is relaxing on the couch with the recliner up, drinks a nice cold coke and sighs out happily) This is the life. Peace and quiet, finally edited every chapter, and is done with Chapter 9 AND is not anymore going to be mobbed by the readers except to get Chapter 10 done? =w= Paradise.

Bald Head: (Bursts into the room) Stupid author!

Me: (Mumbles under my breath) ..Take away the peace and quiet.

Bald Head: (Frowns at me) I thought you had quit with this story, stupid author. ...I already threw the celebration party.

Me: (Glowers up at him) And did everybody attend that party?

Bald Head: ..Well nobody did except Kikyo.

Me: (Smirks smugly at him) Exactly ^w^

Bald Head: (Growls and rushes toward me with his half demon speed, to clutch at my throat with both hands, and starts to shake me wildly up and down) I haven't seen you in almost three years but I STILL WANT YOU DEAD, NOW **DIE**!

Me: (Chokes out) Yu..p.. it's.. go..od (Shoves him off me, making him crash into a wall, and dusts myself off) to be back! :3 (Looks toward the readers with a sweet smile) Hey guys, sorry for that really long wait, I was actually considering to quit but then I looked through my story favorites and and saw how many stories were unfinished and I was disappointed. From that, I realized that I would be letting you all be disappointed too if I did that. What also helped was the many reviews I had gotten, I didn't expect to get this many, most of the majority good, and I'm grateful for you all especially the ones that are able to read this now. So I'm going to, for you guys, do my best to finish this story without too much more delay as it took for me when I took that huge break only to come back to my senses. ^w^ The readers: (Are about to applaud but then hears booing, and looks to where it's coming from)

Bald Head: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Stares at him in disbelief) Real mature, Baldy.

Bald Head (Growls and walks toward me until we're five feet apart) Thanks to **you**, I have to wear a wig over my head this whole time which wouldn't grow at ALL! An-

Me: (Raises and waves my hands up in the air to get his attention) Hey, hey, you're just lucky that I was and still not evil enough to call you ''Bald Head'' in the story too, and not to mention, Kikyo "Kinky-hoe" the whole time too. And that there **is** Bosely to use trying to growing your hair back so hurry up and call them! For every commercial from their company that they have showed on the channels and TVs, they are indeed all for YOU!

Kagome: (Pops out from the kitchen) Hey, I'd agree to that! :3 Just not during me and his special moments okay?

Bald Head: (His face goes a bit red from slight embarrassment as he glares at Kagome) W-wait what "special moments"?

Me: (Ignores him and smiles back at Kagome) Okay, no problem. Just let me call the others so we can all vote whether I should edit and again while I still can to call both of them their _brilliant _nick names. (To Bald Head's horror, I get up from the sofa, walks over to the staircase and then yells out) HEY GUYS-

Bald Head: (Covers my mouth with his hand quickly and then yells at me) Are you _**INSANE**_?

Me: (Pushes his hand off and smiles up at him) Nah.. ^w^ If I was as insane as you thought I was, I would do this:

Last time: Kagura rolled her eyes and started to speak the message that Naraku wanted her to say. Then she offered if she would like to know where the group was. Kinky-hoe narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nodded once. Kagura smirked, took the feather out of her hair and flew off, knowing that Kinky-hoe was following her on her soul collectors. When they had arrived, Kagura bid farewell to her, and flew off back to where Naraku suspected was back to where he and Kanna were. He kept his evil sneer and thought, '_It's all going according to plan.'_

Bald Head: ..You just **did**.

Me: (Just smiles innocently and gives him a shrug) Then put me in a insane asylum. ^w^

Bald Head: ..Did you do that for the whole chapter like that? **¬ _¬'**

Me: Yess~... (Lets the silence drone on) :3

Bald Head: (After a minute, he goes impatient) ..You're not going to post that, are you?

Me: Nah, I'm going to edit it back, don't worry. My readers wouldn't take it seriously and would complain even if it was extremely hilarious. (Picks up my laptop, logs in, and gets ready to edit)

Bald Head: (Breathes out a sigh of relief)

Me: (Clicks but then gasps)

Bald Head: (His head goes immediately back up) What?!

Me: ... I might have accidentally put it up, and I didn't even get to edit it! O-O'

Bald Head: (Grabs me by the shoulders and pleads) Please tell me that you can edit it before they can read it!

Me: ..It's too late (Points to the readers) They're already reading it, they're extremely story thirsty from almost three years of no new chapters or updates. (Pats him on the shoulder) Sorry...

Bald Head: (Falls to his knees and yells out) DAAAAAMMMMMIIIITTT!

(Screen goes black)

Chapter 9

(Screen goes back on)

Me: (Laughs at him) Nah I was just kidding XD It was already edited. Do you **really **think I'm that much of a klutz?

Kagome: (Laughs)

Bald Head: O-e (Faints)

Me: (Looks down at his unconscious form with concern)...You ok?

(A/N: On with the story then! XD)

Kagome woke up with a start at a couple of constant flashes of a bright white light and thought as she quietly got up and grabbed her bow along with her quiver, '_I hope it's not Naraku, if it is, I'll kick his ass! But if it's just another puppet of his, I'll kill it, call Naraku a coward the next time I see him, and then_ _purify him!'_

To her disappointment but also horror, she saw Kikyo trying to break the barrier with Inuyasha in it by shooting her arrows at it.

She got up from her sleeping bag and walked out of her barrier, but kept her friends in it, just in case she really was up to something that wasn't good. For a moment Kikyou stopped shooting arrows only to acknowledge Kagome for a moment in disdain and some other emotion that Kagome couldn't recognize in her eyes, then continued to draw back the string of her bow aimed at the barrier that Inuyasha was in. "Hey! Stop shooting!" Kikyo paused and then reluctantly turned toward her.

Kagome looked warily at her, "Why are you here?" She relaxed a bit when Kikyo strapped her bow back over one of her shoulders, and put the single arrow she was going to launch back into her quiver but what Kagome was unaware of was that Kikyo had a sharp knife hidden in her sleeve ready to use. "I'm here to see Inuyasha, why else would I be here?" Kikyo said in a soft but cold monotone voice.

Kagome frowned deeply when she heard those words and said to her just as coldly, "Well as you can see, he's sleeping now. So I would suggest that you would come back some other time." Kikyo didn't even so much as blink at Kagome's words, she just turned back to face the barrier and stood still there for a minute. Kagome's eye twitched when she saw Kikyo was just ignoring her but while Kagome was trying to keep all her anger in, Kikyo was lost in thought, '_So if these barriers really are my reincarnation's, then what Naraku said was true.'_

"Kagome_?" _The emotionless voice of Kikyo saying her name, drove Kagome out of her own thoughts and automatically reacted with a "Yeah?" Kikyo looked at her with disdain but nonetheless, she voiced her main concern out, "Did you make these two barriers or did somebody else?" Kagome blinked, "They're both mine, why?" Kikyo looked at her in astonishment then quickly composed herself back into her cold emotionless state to say back to her," How is that even possible? For **you** to have put up these barriers and then for them to all stay up while you were asleep. You must surely be jesting me.

"You're weaker than me and barely have any spiritual powers. If it wasn't for my soul in your body you wouldn't have any spiritual powers at all or the Shikon jewel that was embedded deep within your body. You would be nobody important if you weren't my shadow."

While Kikyo was thinking of how to use the knife, Kagome felt really angry,' _Who does she think she is? What makes her think that I actually give a damn what she thinks about me?!' _Her narrowed brown eyes, without herself noticing in the slightest, went brighter as a silver glow engulfed them and she glared furiously at Kikyo.

"Like you're the one to talk! You had your chance to live but you died. Yet you come back from the dead and steal part of my soul and you dare claim it as your own?" She vaguely noticed in her rage that Kikyo seemed frozen, staring at her and that part of her own vision had brightened drastically but she didn't seem to deem it important enough to stop in her yelling rage, "What makes you think that your spiritual powers are stronger than mine? You're the one who has a part of _**my **_soul so I'm still pretty strong even when I'm incomplete!

"And what makes you think that I want to be like you? I always try so hard to be different than you, but Inuyasha always sees me as you! But I am different than you because you're the one who can't ever accept Inuyasha the way he is."

When Kikyou gasped, Kagome continued on," That's right. I realized that not too long ago. It was because of that, you made Inuyasha promise to use the jewel to become a human. You figured that you were too good for Inuyasha, and that if you were with a half-demon, like Inuyasha, you would have your 'precious' reputation ruined. So you decided to make him promise to be human, use him until he was completely useless to have, and then break his heart by leaving him. Of course, by the time you leave him, your duty as a priestess would be gone and you would be free from it." She lowered her head enough for her bangs to cover her eyes as she spat out, "How despicable."

'_How does this girl possibly know what my motives were back then? ..Never mind that, what is it with her power that's building up tremendously as her rage goes up? This shouldn't be even possible for a light or dark priestess! Whatever this mysterious power is, I'd better escape before she can use it on me!' _With that in her mind, Kikyo tried to race away from her but accidentally tripped over a small rock that was just lying in the dirt. "Damn it." She cursed out at the rock angrily and she pulled herself up and started to mentally call out for her soul collectors to come and retrieve her, they instantly responded but they were at a far distance much to her disapproval, so it would take them a few minutes of time for them to reach where both the priestesses stood. Kagome lifted her head back up to the sounds of Kikyo's falling and cursing, her eyes still bright but rationality had started to dim the bright searing light down but froze in the process of turning back to her normal self when she saw so something silver shinning on the ground from the moonlight.

She stepped closer and bent down to examine it more closely. It was the knife that Kikyou had behind her back but she dropped it when she had tripped over the rock. At the sight of it, Kagome's pupils in her eyes, in no time, went back to the silver light that was there before and she said in a small voice, "Were you planning on killing Inuyasha?" When Kikyou didn't answer, Kagome bellowed out with the raw power contained in her voice, "Answer my question!"

"Y-yes!" Kikyo had meant to answer Kagome's question without stuttering and in a more sneering voice, but at the moment she was really scared of Kagome. And who wouldn't be? Kagome's eyes were glowing white, she looked like she was ready to pick up the knife and use it on her instead. Kikyo never felt so scared in her life, sure she had been scared before but she was always able to hide all of her times of fear until at that exact moment of time.

"So you were trying to kill Inuyasha, or are you lying?" Before Kikyo could even speak one word, Kagome continued yelling," Or were you trying to kill me so that my soul would go into your own body! You just don't get it do you? I will never let the rest of my soul back into your body! It's not your soul anymore and you have no claim on it whatsoever! So if you still want all of it, come and get it! Because I'm not giving it up without a fight!" Kikyo tried to run away but before she could run, a barrier quickly went around her, preventing her to move. "Our discussion is not over yet. Someday, I will hunt you down to get the rest of my soul, but not tonight. But, if you try to kill me or my friends before the time comes, I'll kill you myself, slowly and have been warned, now get out of my sight!"

Before Kagome released the barrier around Kikyou, she put into the barrier enough electricity, enough to make Kikyou scream and fall to her knees in absolute pain. Kikyo's scream only made Kagome's feral smile grow even bigger, but just as she was about to put enough electric energy to actually kill Kikyou, a frantic voice spoke into her head, seeming to be concerned for her, '_What are you doing? Kagome-sama please calm down!' _Having forgotten Kikyo completely by the sound of the voice, she slowly and tentatively asked aloud, "Blaze?" '_That's right Kagome-sama, it's your guardian, I'm begging you, please just calm down and don't let your anger get to you again!' _

The almost blinding silver glow began to disappear from her slowly warming up chocolate brown eyes, the barrier around Kikyo and the sizzling deadly energy that was contained in it disappeared, as she calmed down and thought rationally again. But the two barriers around her friends only flickered and remained where they were. Kagome rubbed her forehead and thought in her own mental voice, '_What just happened? I was yelling at Kikyou and then all of a sudden, all I saw was white until Blaze's voice gave me my sight back...'_

She then saw Kikyo on her knees, struggling to get herself back up. '_Why is she-' _The second that the soul collectors had gotten near her, Kikyo quickly pulled herself up onto the soul collectors and mentally ordered them to fly away from Kagome and they did her bidding as they rose up into the sky vanishing from her sight leaving an astonished and confused Kagome. _'What was that all about?' _That was when she noticed the knife that lay on the ground,'_Did she just try to kill me or my friends? How dare she! I'll get her if she even tries to kill any of us! I won't let my guard fully down until Kikyo and Naraku drop dead. It might take a while but until then, my guard is not going down!'_

Having gained confidence, she quietly walked back over to her sleeping bag, and climbed into it, and looked to check to see if Shippo was still asleep. Luckily, for her, Shippo looked like he was in a very deep sleep. She smiled and moved the strands of hair from his face. He stirred once but didn't wake up. She lay on her pillow, removed the barrier from around her and her friends, and then after a moment, she removed the barrier around Inuyasha. But, she put another barrier around the area that they were in. And then looking at the pitch black sky filled with only the lights of the stars, she fell asleep and as she did, that's when the barriers finally went away. If she had stayed awake a moment longer, she would have seen the bright pink light appear toward her,and then dissipate in her.

(In Kagome's dream)

She was standing in the middle of a meadow with only the soft breeze of the wind. Then suddenly, there was a flash of a pink light that flew down from the sky and landed gently on the ground. After a moment the pink light disappeared, and in it's place was Luchia standing. "Luchia, what are you doing in my dream?" Luchia answered,"I came to tell you about the New Year's party that going to go on tomorrow night. '_That's right! I forgot that tomorrow was the New Years Eve! If I'm lucky, I be able to get back home. No wait, I will go home no matter what, even if I have to sit Inuyasha for a whole hour to make him let me. Ahahaha, sitting him...'_

Luchia got more than a little scared when she heard Kagome's evil laughter and seeing her grin. "U-Um, Kagome all you alright?" At the sound of Luchia's voice, Kagome snapped out of her trance and blinked innocently at her. "I'm sorry Luchia, did you say something?" Luchia smiled and thought to herself,' _Man, do I feel sorry for the person who's getting her wrath!'_ "Kagome?" "Yes?" "Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Kagome smiled and reassured her friend that she was going. "Well great! But I have to go now so see you tomorrow!" Kagome waved goodbye as Luchia disappeared in a pink light that flew into the sky.

After a few minutes of standing in the meadow, she heard something,"Kagome, wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face near her and that he was shaking her very violently. "What do you want?" Kagome said, her tone implying that she was annoyed at him, Inuyasha just replied, "It's time to eat." And as he walked away back toward where Sango had cooked breakfast, Kagome looked up to see that it was already morning. The sun was shinning brightly and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. _'Today's New Years Eve!'_

She got up from her sleeping bag, rolled it up, and put it in her big backpack and afterward she walked over to where the others were, and they all ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Then when everybody was ready to leave, they headed to Kaede's village. Kagome looked hesitantly toward Inuyasha after they had walked, "...Inuyasha?" He looked at her, "Yeah?" She took a breath then tried, "Today, I have to go home be-" "No way!" Kagome growled out furiously, "I didn't even tell you why I have to go home yet!" "You don't need to, it's another one of those stupid tests huh? Well guess what? You're not going! We still have to find the jewel shards before Naraku gets them all-" Kagome exploded out before he could finish, "SIITTTTT!" He fell into the ground instantly screaming, "Arrgh!"

She kept yelling at him, depending on that the dog ears would hear what she said despite how buried he was in the ground, "We have nine jewel shards isn't that enough for you? And I've been traveling and finding them for four weeks without seeing my family and today is extremely important for me to get back to them. And besides..." She thought quickly for another reason and to her relief found it, "We're running out of supplies which includes your precious ramen you jerk!" There was almost a deafening silence as the group nervously waited for his retort.

Inuyasha cowered and hid from her behind Miroku and mumbled so softly that Kagome almost couldn't hear him, "Jeez, fine. But you better be back in two days." She smiled genuinely at him and thanked him which made Inuyasha do one of his favorite grunts and walked faster, making the others struggle a bit to keep up with him. And they kept walking like that for about a couple of hours until they had finally reached the entrance to Kaede's village. Kaede greeted them when they came across her hut, "Welcome back." Everyone but Inuyasha greeted her happily, he just mumbled his greeting under his breath.

After telling Kaede how their journey was and saying her goodbyes to the others, Kagome ran over to to the Bone Eaters well and jumped in, elated to see the familiar warm blue glow that was always around her when she was transferred to either two eras. Then when the blue glow disappeared, she climbed up the ladder and got out the well. She opened the door to the shed and looked outside. '_That's right, it's Friday! Sota must be at school but where is Mom, and Grandpa?' _Then she saw her grandpa sweeping around the shrine. She took a step outside and her grandpa noticed she was there and walked toward her saying, "Kagome, you're back!"

Kagome greeted him, "Hey Grandpa, where's Mom?" He answered, "She's inside cooking lunch, let's go inside and eat." They both went inside, and Kagome's mom saw Kagome, hugged her, and asked her if she wanted to eat lunch or have a bath first. Kagome told her that she wanted to eat lunch first and her mom went into the kitchen to make another helping of what she had cooked while Kagome and Grandpa sat at the table talking about the things that happened while she was gone and eventually started to argue about the unnecessarily insane excuses that he was thinking about making up for her next absences like her getting cancer and going bald. '_How in the world exactly am I going to be able to explain all the who knows what excuses the next time I talk to my friends?_' Then her mom came in and they all ate and talked about various things..

Later on, Kagome was trying to decide what to wear when Sota came in and hugged her saying," You're back, sis!" Kagome hugged him back, "Hey Sota." Sota got out of her hug and asked, "How long are you here for?" Kagome smiled, " Two days." "Cool, see you later then." He walked out of her room to his own. She had finally decided on what to wear: dark blue jeans, a candy apple red sparkling shirt and black boots that came up a bit past her ankles but not to her knees. '_Wait, how will I know where to go?' _Luckily, she didn't have to worry, when night came. Kagome walked out of her house still worrying, she got hugged by three people. At first she struggled to get out but than she realized who they were and hugged them back," Lina, Hanon, Coco!"

They greeted her and led her over into the city where they had all rented a Karaoke place for the whole night. Everybody else was there, talking and laughing and when they saw her they smiled welcomingly at her. Kagome looked around and saw a lot of balloons, party streamers, and a big banner that says, 'Happy New Years!' She also noticed that there was also a glass table where many kind of chips in different bowls were, pizza boxes stacked on each other, and other platters with different appetizers were on it. And under it was a cooler with a bunch of iced soda cans and water bottles. Kagome along with Coco, Luchia, and Lina each got a plate and filled it up with their favorite foods and sat down at one of the couches. After they were done eating, they all got up and danced together, laughing, having fun.

Then after a while, the person who controlled the music that was playing, decided it was time to put on a slow song. The girls smiled as they began to hear the song and went off to their boyfriends, well, all except Aqua Regina who went off to do something else and Kagome who just got off the dance floor and plopped down in one of the chairs sighing. _'...I wish Inuyasha was here_.' she thought wistfully watching the other couples dance. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped up in terror for she had been thinking so hard, she hadn't noticed anybody walking up to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." the strangely orange haired boy apologized with a sweat drop then offered his hand for her to shake, "Name's Kaito." Kagome smiled warmly at him because his strangely colored hair reminded her of Inuyasha, took the hand and said as she shook it, "My name's Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

Kaito smiled also and then let go, "I know, I heard a lot about you from Luchia." Then as if just saying her name, always materialized her, Luchia walked up to them and said with a big smile, "Kaito!" She hugged him, "You made it!" Kaito grinned and hugged her back, "Of course I did." Luchia noticed Kagome and let go of Kaito, a bit embarrassed, "Oh, hey Kagome." Kaito laughed and held her hand, "We were just introducing ourselves to each other." "Oh," Luchia smiled, "That's nice of you to do." Kaito then noticed another slow song that was starting, and said, "This is our song, let's go." Luchia nodded happily and they walked off hand in hand to the dance floor. Kagome watched them dance together thoughtfully, wondering if she and Inuyasha could ever be together like they were dancing in front of her now, just the two of them.

After the song was over, Aqua Regina got up from where she had sat, walked gracefully to the small but tall stage that was in the back of the karaoke bar and announced then that it was time for each of them to sing a song before they did the countdown for New Years. All of them sang except for Kagome who was the last one to walk up on the small stage that was in the corner.

She closed her eyes as she heard the familiar tune of one of her favorite songs and lost herself deep into the lyrics as she sang, almost forgetting the big audience that was marveling at her voice. When she opened her eyes everybody clapped wildly. Afterward, they all walked up the staircase that lead to the rooftop and stared up at the night sky and at their cell phones as they counted down at the same time," Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ZERO!" They cheered as fireworks started appearing off into the distance and admired at the different pretty colors and the shapes of them. Then everybody did a group hug and the hug included a surprised Kagome. Kagome blinked then smiled hugging back thinking, ' _I really do feel as if I belong here with them like this. Thank you so much for being my friends everybody.._' After the fireworks had faded, Kagome said goodbye to everybody and walked back home, feeling like nothing could spoil her happiness no matter what. But of course, she unfortunately had no idea of what Kikyo's thoughts were at that same exact moment.

(Meanwhile back at the Feudal Era..)

Kikyo was pacing back and forth still puzzling over Kagome's power that she had witnessed a long time ago, _'That girl has for sure changed in some way but still how dare she try to talk to me like that! So.._.' Kikyo clutched her bow, her knuckles even whiter than her already pale skin, and aimed at a tree,'_You think you have what it takes to defeat me? Don't make me laugh, I'll kill you before you can ever possibly hope to kill me and I'll also drag Inuyasha with me to hell where he really belongs and we'll be together forever for eternity. You'll regret ever picking a fight with me!_' She released her bow at the tree imagining that it was Kagome, the arrow flew at the tree quickly making the tree fall over with sparks, onto the ground and smoke came up from it as the tree sizzled into nothing but ash. Kikyo laughed loudly with dark delight of the thought of the tree being Kagome, making it the sound of it echo around through the forest. She then ordered two of her soul collectors to get her souls and waited for them to come back. And as she was waiting for them to come back, she carefully thought of a plan to kill Kagome once and for all.

To be continued..

(Yawns) It's past midnight but in the end I was able to update and fully edit this chapter so hopefully you all appreciate and finally forgive me. And btw you should know, that great rage that Kagome had easily fallen into, plays into a big role in the story and it'll be explained more in a later chapter, it's not just a regular lashing out and it does believe it or not, have a purpose. But so far in front of Inuyasha and the others, they have yet no idea of the rage she can get into when provoked too much. (Yawns again, my eyes starting to close) Well goodnight everybody, again thanks for waiting patiently and hopefully seeing how hard I worked to improve this story for you all. Until next time! ^w^


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess

By: Goddess Kyoko

A/N: Yup, this is really finally Chapter 10! :D I'm so happy that in the end I was able to type this after all despite the trouble of motivation for the time I was gone, and that people are still reading. Thank you all, even the ones who gave me bad reviews, surprisingly not as much as I expected, but made me nonetheless want to improve my story and show what I can still do. And since I have made you wait for quite a while, there will be no beginning script this time until the next one. I think you all more than deserve to read the chapter without any more delay. Hope you enjoy the long-awaited chapter even if it is a filler, and let there be more chapters till the end! ^w^

Last time: Kikyo was pacing back and forth still puzzling over Kagome's power that she had saw a long time ago, _'That girl has for sure changed in some way but still how dare she try to talk to me like that! So..._' Kikyo clutched her bow, her knuckles whiter than her already pale skin, and aimed at a tree,_'You think you have what it takes to defeat me? Don't make me laugh, I'll kill you before you can ever possibly hope to kill me and I'll also drag Inuyasha with me to hell where he really belongs and we'll be together forever for eternity. You'll regret ever picking a fight with me!_' She released her bow at the tree imagining that it was Kagome, the arrow flew at the tree quickly making the tree fall over with sparks, onto the ground and smoke came up from it as the tree sizzled into nothing but ash. Kikyo laughed loudly with dark delight of the thought of the tree being Kagome, making it the sound of it echo around through the forest. She then ordered two of her soul collectors to get her souls and waited for them to come back. And as she was waiting for them to come back, she carefully thought of a plan to kill Kagome once and for all.

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up from the bright sunlight coming through her window and she yawned widely as she stretched, glancing at the clock as she did so, which read 9:30am. She got up and with her change of clothes that she would wear for the day, showered in her bathroom, changed then as she was making her bed her mom called out from the kitchen, "Kagome, it's time for breakfast!" "Coming mom!" she called back, she quickly finished with her bed and she then walked towards to the kitchen.

Breakfast at first was uneventful and quiet. Sota was still tired from staying up late last night, her Grandpa stayed silent as he ate, and her mother not attempting to break the silence for she seemed to be rather content in it. Kagome ate, thinking to herself, '_I have one more day and then tomorrow morning Inuyasha comes back and gets me. Wonder what I should do today_..' Her Grandpa, as if he knew that Kagome didn't have anything in mind to do, he cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention, "Kagome?" She came out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Yes?" He continued on, "Today, you're going to have to help me manage the shrine shop."

Kagome groaned and complained, "Why can't Sota do it?"

Sota, who seemed to come out of his sleepy stupor, grinned at Kagome, "Because I already did it for a while so it's your turn! Hope you have fun doing that while I go and play my video games." He picks up his plate, quickly thanks their mom for the meal, puts it in the sink and runs off to do just that before his big sister can get him for what he said to her.

Kagome sighed but conceded to Grandpa, knowing she was gone for a while. He then went off to sweep the shrine and get ready the gift shop their shrine had. Kagome helped her mom clean up which surprised her mother since afterward her daughter usually just leaves the messes up to her but didn't comment, just beamed at her and then continued to clean. Kagome who was washing the dishes, wasn't trying to evade her duty for the day at all, she was trying to find a way to ask her mom about that day on the beach when she was pulled under the ocean without being so abrupt or sudden about it but had no idea how she would do it successfully.

"Kagome? I'm pretty sure that plate is clean now." "Huh?" Kagome blinked in astonishment. "That dish, you've scrubbed it for five minutes straight now." Kagome blushed in embarrassment and rinsed it off so she could put in their dish rack, picked up another plate and started scrubbing it, this time making sure that she was not so lost in her thoughts to do that again. Kagome's mom, seeing that her daughter was more focused now, finished with cleaning the kitchen and the dining room table, she sat back down onto her chair reading a book, waiting for Kagome to finish.

Kagome quickly finished up, turned off the water, and looked at her mom, "I'm finished now." After hearing her mom thanking her for doing the dishes, she stood there looking at her sitting down for a bit then decided that she might as well try and ask her now since she still had some time before she had to help Grandpa out with the shrine.

She sat down across from her mom and sighed out, "If only if I didn't have to do shrine duty..." Her mother giggled at her disgruntled daughter, "At least you don't have to do it again tomorrow dear since you'll be back through the well with Inuyasha and back there to look for the jewel shards." Kagome nodded, "Right..." There was a silence then between them again and this time Kagome's mom was the first one to break the silence, "Is something wrong Kagome?"

With a jolt, Kagome looked at her mother again in surprise who smiled just saying, "I definitely know by now when my only daughter is troubled." Kagome took a small breath of relief knowing now that she didn't have to worry so much about it being too sudden of a subject then she got herself to ask the question,"That day when you, me, and Dad were at the beach..what exactly happened that day?" Her mother sighed, a smile still staying on her face, "The strangest thing is, I was actually expecting to hear that question sooner or later from you." "Really?"

Her mom nodded, "Really. Well, me and your father had driven to the beach where the two of us had first met and we took you with us so that you could have a good first time experience there. But.." she paused for a moment then continued, "I guess me and Akio were so distracted in looking because the next thing we heard was your scream and when we turned toward you, you were already being pulled into the ocean by this big wave. We tried to get to you before you could be pulled in any further but this other wave kept us back so you sunk into the ocean and when you didn't float up calling us, we thought the worse had happened to you.

"But when the wave stopped pushing us back and as Akio was about to dive into the water, desperate to get to you before it was too late when a miracle happened. A dolphin came out of the water and was headed right toward us. And guess who was riding on the back of it waving to us happily? " she smiled thinking of the great relief that overwhelmed her to happy tears back at that time. "It was you. We both ran into the water until the water was past up our knees, not being able to believe our luck, and when you and the dolphin reached us, we picked you up and hugged you tight together. Your father was so happy that he even fed the dolphin something to thank it before we ate our lunch. You know what was really strange though?"

Kagome asked, engrossed the story her mother told for she had only remembered a few flickers of it when she had met the others that were now just like her, "What?" "The dolphin..it stayed where it was even when we left the water and sat down at a great distance from it. It only left when we were getting ready to leave at the end of the day and after you petted it goodbye one last time. After that we never saw that dolphin again at the beach whenever we visited it..but of course," her bright smile turned into a sad one, "you remember what happened to your father some time afterward." Kagome nodded remembering that seven years ago, when she was only nine, her father died fighting in a big Japan war and that the deed to the shrine that they all lived at today was given to them by the commander who was in charge of the army...

_A young Kagome's mother was just dressed in a simple white cotton dress, just finishing up cooking her husband Akio's favorite lunch while a little Kagome dressed in her favorite light blue dress, helped set up the table and a one year old Sota sitting in his high chair was being content in just banging his plastic spoon against the tray and giggling in delight at the loud sounds._

_Kagome laughed out, saying to her mother cheerfully, "You know Mom, Sota just might be a drummer someday." Her mother was putting the food on the table and smiled with amusement at the thought, "Maybe he will Kagome, maybe he will." There was a door knock and Kagome perked up and yelled excitedly,"Momma, Daddy's here!" She smiled warmly down at Kagome and asked her, "Go ahead and open the door for me dear and let him in, I still need to put in some ice in the lemonade pitcher."_

_She nodded and ran towards the front door and opened it, ready to leap at her dad and give him a hug but the man that was in the doorway wasn't her father. It was an older guy in his early forties that she didn't recognize that wore a military uniform like her father did but there in letters sewn into his jacket read Captain..she couldn't pronounce or read what his last name was. The stranger smiled down at her, "Hi there, could you let your mom know that I'm here?"_

_With a frown and a nothing but a bad feeling at why he was here without her dad, she called out to her mother, "Mom, it's not Dad! It's somebody else, somebody that's in the military too!" Mrs. Higarashi called back out to her daughter, "Oh, then let him in Kagome!" She stepped back allowing the Captain past her from the door step and to the kitchen, and after taking a minute to scan around outside the doorway for her father and being disappointed that he wasn't anywhere to be seen yet, she closed the front door but kept it unlocked in hopes that he would come soon and walked back towards the kitchen where everybody was._

_"Oh, Captain Izuru," she heard her mom shockingly exclaim as she was continuing to walk on her way to the kitchen, "what an honor and a pleasure for the person who led my husband and everybody else to victory! Please, have a seat and I'll pour you a glass of lemonade. Or would you prefer tea?" She heard the sounds of a chair being moved twice and assumed it was the man sitting down in a seat who politely declined, "Oh no thank you, I'm not very thirsty." _

_"Well alright then, but go ahead and drink this whenever you are then." A sound of a cup being placed onto the table was heard and his answer, "Ma'am thank you, I appreciate your hospitality but I'm not here to stay long..I have brought some news." "Oh, is Akio's flight running later than expected?" Her mother sighed, "What a pity, me and both my children were looking forward to seeing him at this time but oh well, guess we'll have to wait a couple hours longer until he comes home."_

_"Mrs. Higarashi, I hate to have to bring these news to your family but...Akio died in the war in a gunfire." There was a crash of glass that made Kagome run faster and in the doorway she saw that her mother had dropped the glass lemonade pitcher and was looking at the Captain with deep pain evident in her face and in her trembling voice as she silently with her eyes, asked him looking as if she was begging him to say he was only jesting with her and her husband would be coming home on a late flight, "...What?" The Captain gazed at her in sympathy but continued his words, "Yes, I'm so sorry ma'am. When the war ended because of their surrender, I guess a couple of their soldiers didn't agree with the others so they tried to shoot a couple times at me doing a last dishonorable attempt to win but..he got right in front of me and took the bullets." Kagome's mom just stood there with the same pained face frozen in her shock and it wasn't until Sota, as if he knew what was said, started to wail when she got over the paralyzing shock and the tears escaped her eyes and she covered her eyes as she did not wanting her children to see her like this._

_He then, seen by Kagome's blurry eyesight for she was also crying, having comprehended enough to know that her dad wasn't coming back, put down a large yellow envelope onto the table and stood up, "Mr. Higarashi was truly a good man and I owe it to him to give you a deed to a shrine where you and your family can live without worry of where to move to next-" Kagome's mother then swiftly uncovered her eyes to reveal that her slightly red eyes from crying were full of rare seen rage and sorrow, yelled at him, "Do you really think that this would ever replace my Akio?" Then her rage succumbs again to her sadness and she sobs out brokenly crying again, "He's really gone..Akio.."_

_The man pushes in his chair, and turns around but not before he says to her,"No, I wouldn't think of that at all. He actually saved enough money himself to buy the shrine for good and asked me to personally before the war was close to ending make sure you got the deed in case he had died including his last letter he wrote for you all to explain further. Please reconsider..." Then he walks out of the kitchen and the front door opens and closes again signaling his departure._

_Kagome's mother after he left, slowly calmed herself before seating herself down in her usual chair and after staring at the envelope with deep thought she called out to Kagome for her to come closer and stroked her hand softly over Sota's head who had stopped crying and was looking at it. Then she read the letter out loud to them and as she did, Kagome and Sota were both silent not saying a word as they listened to their father's last words..._

Afterward, the funeral that they had for him actually happened on the shrine and his body was buried under the Sacred Tree, which was his last request in his letter, saying that since his name meant "Protector", he wanted to be able even after his death, to protect and guard them all from danger. Kagome and Sota played around the tree which was their favorite place there to be often before. Kagome smiled then, thinking of the happy memories that were spent at the shrine as the years passed on after they had all eventually moved on from his death.

Kagome's mother was looking intently at her and then asked her, "Kagome, is there a particular reason why you asked about that time?" Kagome shook her head, not knowing whether she was still unable to tell her of what she was now. "Kagome!" Her grandpa's voice called from the front door, "It's time to open the gift shop! Hurry up and come outside already!" Kagome sighed but called back out to him, "Alright, I'll be right there!" She got up from her chair, pushed it in, and was just leaving the kitchen when her mom called out to her, "Kagome?" She turned back around and saw that her mother had a bit of worry in her face as she asked, "When you're able to, will you tell me why?"

Kagome goes back to her to give her a hug and a genuine smile, "Of course mom." Then she walks off to go and help out her grandpa leaving Mrs. Higarashi to smile contently as she went back to reading her novel.

(At Aqua Regina's Palace)

Aqua Regina sat in her own gold throne with a slight frown on her face as she anxiously waited for Blaze, Kagome's guardian, to arrive and report to her if Kagome so far had the dangerous symptoms of what all the past rainbow mermaid princess rulers had in the past suffered severely from and hoped to herself that Kagome would be the first one that would be different from them all..

(Back with Kagome)

Kagome stood there behind the counter bored and purposely not paying attention to the long tale that her grandpa was going on and on about. She loved him, but sometimes he could just be too much in his beliefs and storytelling.

The bell at the small shrine gift shop's door sounded which to her great relief ended her grandpa's tale, and she looked there to see Hojo, a boy that went to her school, smiling kindly at Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome." She smiled back at him, "Oh, hi Hojo." He was a nice cute boy that she talked to often at the high school before she met Inuyasha and didn't come to school as often as she could before.

But her three good friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi often teased or pushed her into thinking of going out with Hojo but she didn't really think that he felt that way about her like they were claiming he was. "You're looking better Kagome, I'm glad to see that. So..if you're able to, want to go hang out and get a hot chocolate?" Kagome smiled at her friend, "Sure, I would love to-" "No she can't." Her grandpa interrupted her.

Kagome asked him with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "Why not?" Her grandpa says back," Because, we're too busy in our shop today, so you can't go." "Grandpa, there's nobody in here but Hojo." All three of them sweatdropped, able to see actual tumbleweeds rolling down the aisles from an unseen or felt wind.

Her stubborn grandpa then cleared his throat and saying with all the rest of his dignity he had left, "Kagome you pick those tumbleweeds up and throw them away. And you, young man. If you're not here to buy anything, then I suggest you leave." Hojo innocently nods looking slightly disappointed, "Alright, well if Kagome's really feeling alright then I'll go now. Looks like I didn't have to take this big medicine gift kit with me after all-" "Wait!" Hojo paused in the doorway looking confused at Kagome's grandpa that stopped him and was walking to him then asked looking intently at what Hojo had in his hands, "You brought her a kit?"

Hojo nodded and her grandpa stood there staring at it a bit more then taking it out of Hojo's hands saying, "Well, she actually just recovered this morning but maybe I have been working her too hard. I'd better keep this just in case it comes back while you and Kagome go and have a long break." He beamed at the old man and then said to Kagome happily, "Did you hear that? C'mon Kagome let's go!" Kagome nodded with a fake smile and walked out, and after she thanked Hojo for being a gentleman for holding the door open for her, she glared back at her grandpa who was looking the kit over with a sly smile and thought before she went on her way, '_Grandpa...you disgust me_.'

An hour later, they were walking around the city chatting when suddenly Kagome hears a familiar voice, "Kagome? Oh my god is that really you?" Then another, "Glad to see that you're finally feeling better after all those sicknesses!" And the last girl, "Wait, are you on Hojo on a date?"

Kagome froze where she was and slowly turned around to see her three high school friends, "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" All three of them waved when they were in Kagome's sight and walked over to her and Hojo. He to the last question blushed slightly and asked them with a bit of a happy tone, "Is that really what you three think?" Kagome sighed and put a hand to her forehead thinking that this would be a longer day than she thought it would be.

(Meanwhile back to Aqua Regina's place)

Blaze in her normal dolphin form, arrived and bowed her head to the sea goddess showing her respect, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long Aqua Regina-sama." Aqua Regina sat herself up more on her chair and waved her hand dismissing her guards to the other room so that they could talk in privacy, "Never mind that, Blaze tell me..is Kagome so far turning out like the others did?"

Blaze hesitated but answered her goddess honestly, "She did get out of control the night before the New Years party we all had but I was luckily able to talk her back to normal before things really went for the worse." The goddess nodded, "Did it happen again ever since then?" Blaze shook her head, "No Aqua Regina-sama, it hasn't." Aqua Regina then smiled with relief, "Good, then we still have at least some time to try and stop her from dying like all the others had to."

Blaze nodded her agreement and bid her goddess farewell, swimming out of the majestic throne room and back to where she had come from.

(The Higarashi Shrine)

After confronting her three good but nosy friends and they had finally left after asking her questions that were answered and chatting a bit, her and Hojo went up the shrine steps and were at Kagome's front door, the sun in the sky close to going all the way down. "Thank you Hojo, I had a great time with you today." He grinned, "So did I Kagome.." he paused then looked serious, "Kagome..if you like our time together so much like I do, then..can't we just be more than friend-"

Kagome not quite hearing his last words opened the door and closed it right in his face saying, "Yeah, well I gotta go, it's time for dinner. Bye Hojo! Thanks again for everything!" Hojo just stood there and then sighed and walked away, his head down in devastation.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm back!" Her mother called back from the kitchen, "Welcome back dear, we're all in the dining room!" She walked to the dining table but glared at her grandpa still mad for what he did earlier, "Grandpa!" Her grandpa blinked innocently from here he was sitting, "Huh? What did I do?" "You practically traded me for that medicine kit!" He retorted, "Well somebody had to continue acting that you would be sick for when it's Monday and you're back at the feudal era for who knows how long!"

Kagome's mother with a small laugh, "Alright you two calm down, dinner's ready." She put their plates in front of them before she sat herself down and they all ate.

After dinnertime, Kagome headed to her room to brush her teeth and put on a pair of her comfortable pajamas before she went to sit at her desk with her small laptop and managed to barely finish the work she had on her online course of high school her mom had requested from her school because Kagome was supposed to be ill stuck at home while she was at the feudal era battling demons that were trying to get the Shikon Jewel shards. Sometimes it was hard for her to live a double life but she managed just fine. She got up from her chair, turned off the desk light and collapsed onto her bed, got under her covers and fell into a dreamless sleep..

The alarm clock sounded no later than eight thirty in the morning and she rushed to turn it off, before groaning and reluctantly getting herself up from her bed to take a nice shower and into her school uniform that she usually wore when she was with Inuyasha and the others. She made sure her room was tidy before she left her room, and into the kitchen to see her mom putting the last couple of items into her big backpack.

"Good morning mom." Mrs. Higarashi turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Oh, good morning Kagome! Did you have a good sleep?" Kagome nodded," Yes, I had a good sleep and I got all my school work done somehow." "Good job Kagome," she gave Kagome a hug, "I'm so proud of you." After a minute had passed, she let go of her and zipped up the backpack, and handed it to her, "Your backpack is ready dear, and everything you need should be in there including Inuyasha's favorite ramen and Shippo's candy." "Thanks mom." She went to go look outside the window of the front of the house and it was bright outside, '_Inuyasha will probably be here soon.'_

Sure enough, she caught a glimpse of him running towards the house from the small building that had the well and she grinned, 'He sure doesn't waste any time now does he?' She went to go open the door for him and just as she opened it, Inuyasha was there about to open it himself then blinked in surprise, "Oh, Kagome you're already ready to go?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my family first alright?" He agreed and she said her final goodbyes to her mom, Sota, and grandpa and they headed outside but Kagome stopped him from going to the well, "Can we go to the Sacred Tree for a minute? Please?"

Inuyasha looking as if he wanted to argue stopped himself as he studied her closer and sensing that this was very important to her for a reason he couldn't understand yet, he simply nodded which made Kagome thank him and go quickly towards it with him following her carrying the backpack.

When she reached it, she touched where she remembered the place where Inuyasha had been shot by one of Kikyo's sacred arrows when they both believed they had betrayed each other and died (not Inuyasha for he was just put into some really deep sleep) when Naraku was the one pulling the strings all along in the background. "This was..where I first met you. I was all alone and confused of where I had somehow ended up, even scared but I saw you with your eyes closed, unmoving, with an arrow embedded in you but it didn't look like you had died it looked as if you were asleep waiting for somebody, just anybody that would free you."

She turned around toward him and said with a warm smile, "You know, in the beginning I have to admit I was doubting that I shouldn't have set you free but Inuyasha, you proved me wrong. I'm glad I did. It started one of the most exciting adventures in my life. Thank you." Inuyasha blushed a bit at her kind words and tried to hide it with one of his famous scoffs and brash sounding words, "No need to thank me..." he then mumbled under his breath with a softer tone, "if anything I need to thank you."

Kagome who heard that even if he hadn't meant to say it aloud to her smiled with a pink blush of her own, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't quite hear that could you say that again?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No!"

"Aww.. why not?" "Because," he stood there stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest, "for one thing I know you heard me the first time so I shouldn't have to repeat that." Kagome laughed and said, "Alright, alright."

She then knelt down much to his confusion and as she did so, her hand left the heart of the tree to the ground where her father was buried under and said softly to Inuyasha, "This was also where my dad was buried." He asked, "He was?" Kagome nodded, "He died in a war protecting someone and his last wish was to be buried underneath this tree to protect us all even in his death since his first name means Protector."

"What was his name?"

"Akio...Akio Higarashi."

Inuyasha to her astonishment then without another word as he did this, came closer to kneel down too beside her and slowly put his hand over hers that still remained on the ground lightly and spoke solemnly, looking at the ground, "You've done a good job in protecting everyone Akio, your parents must be proud and so is your family. But, I just wanted to let you know in case you could hear me, I promise to protect Kagome with all I can with my sword like my own father told me what my sword was meant for. She helped me realize that it wasn't useless at all, and that she was the one I'm meant to protect. So don't worry, I'll bring her back safely and so um," his cheeks started to get red from Kagome staring at him with amazed eyes, "you just wait where you are, not that you can really move even if you wanted to.." he stopped rambling, feeling like hitting his own head hard from looking stupid in front of her and not to mention her dad.

Kagome laughs lightly feeling alot better thanks to him, "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm sure he appreciated all that." Growling slightly from his embarrassment, he got himself up pulling her by the hand and said, "Alright, you told all your family your goodbyes now let's go before that little runt complains too much about you being late." She smiled happily and replied, "Okay!"

They headed to the well hand in hand and when they jumped into it, neither of them felt the need to take their hands away from one another's as they fell through the bright blue glows of the time jump to the feudal era, continuing on with their adventure together once again.

To be continued next time, this time though I'm not promising a certain date if I can't keep my promise. Btw I know the name Akio doesn't really mean "Protector" but I thought it was a good name to use for Kagome's dad, didn't know what to name her mom though.

Again, hope you liked. Love you guys. :3


End file.
